Heirs to the Throne
by MegaSalamence64
Summary: Two mischievous pranksters and one time travelling Princess from the future, Hanging out with each other for a while, What can go wrong? (Takes place in the World of Light Deluxe-Verse) This story may contain some material not appropriate for younger audiences. (Contains some World of Light tie-ins)
1. Chapter 1 Heirs of Three

Heirs to the throne

A Super Smash Brothers Story

Written By MegaSalamence64

Author's Note:

**Hey guys, Today I'm back with another story, this is not a Romance based story for once and it's more slice of light based. But fear not, It would not be about fart jokes or anything Crack Fanfics are often know to be about. It also takes place in the Deluxe-verse as well.**

**This fanfic was inspired by Kira Vera's works, She makes pretty good Smash bros art and one of the FEW people that didn't make memes the oblivion out of both Waluigi and Mai not being in smash. She also made this amusing comic about Bowser and Chrom swapping their kids for the day with some pretty interesting results from the swap (It's also the inspiration for this story btw). Check it out when you get the chance, It's on her tumblr and Gabeleth's youtube channel if your interested.**

**Continuity wise, this takes place after my one shot story Swords and Magic.**

**With that out of the way, Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT in any form or fashion own super smash brothers, Nintendo, or any series/company that are in that game. This story however, is my own work.**

**Warning! This story contains some sensitive material not meant for younger audiences! You have been warned!  
**

Chapter 1: Heirs of Three

"Alright Pichu, I'm assured that you can handle yourself?" Asked a Small yellow mouse Pokémon with red checks towards a smaller mouse Pokémon with similar features with a orange scarf wrapped around her neck with a small grey stone attached to it. "Your Mother and I are going on a training journey with Samus for a few days so I want you to be behave for those few days."

"No problem Papa!" said Pichu with a smile towards her father's face as she raised one of her paws as high as she could. "I promised to stay out of trouble for those few days!"

"Good," Said Pichu's father as he smiled back at his daugther. "Since Agumon is working part time at the Mansion's cafeteria lately, I don't want you playing pranks, making scams or hanging out with Ridley for those few days your mother and I are away, Understood?"

"Yes Papa!" said Pichu with her paw still in the air. "No problem!"

"Very well then," Said the larger yellow mouse Pokémon as he then glanced back at his daughter. "I will be going off now, Take care sweetie!"

"See ya Papa!" Said Pichu as her father then closed the door to their room. "Take care with Mama and Auntie Samus!"

As the bigger mouse Pokémon closed the door, He then walked around the area to see a similar yellow mouse waiting for him.

Said mouse Pokémon was wearing a yellow wrestler attire with a pink heart on her mask. Her tail was different from her husband's as the tip on it was black and shaped like a heart.

"Oh there you are Pikachu honey!" Said Pikachu's Wife as she waved back to him with a smile on her face. "Me and Samus are waiting for you!"

"Sorry dear," Said the yellow mouse Pokémon as he approached his wife after dashing a bit. "I have to say goodbye to Pichu first before we go."

"Oh come on Honey!" said the Female Pikachu as she puffed up her checks like their Pokémon smasher Jigglypuff. "You're too restrictive of our little girl! Let her have some fun ever now and then!"

"Well Libre," said Pikachu as he then looked back at the room his family is staying for the Smash tournaments. "We can't let Pichu go down some dark path or worse, let her become a merciless sociopath like Ridley!"

"Ah don't worry too much about it hubby!" Libre answered back to her husband with a smile on her face. "Before you left to tell Pichu about our training journey with Samus, I asked Robin and Chrom if it's ok to let Lucina hang out with her for those few days."

"Really?" Questioned the Pikachu that was not wearing a costume at the moment to his wife. "And what did she say?"

"They said yes, Dear." Answered back Libre with a smile on her face. "Since Lucina doesn't have any matches these few days, so she's free to keep an eye on our little bundle of joy."

"Really?" Said Pikachu as a feeling of both relief and Doubt came to his head as he smiled back at his wife. "Normally I would be fine with Lucina watching over Pichu but with her recent behavior lately, I'm not sure if that's such a good idea."

"What do you mean by recent behavior Honey?" Questioned LIbre to her Hubby with a questioning look on her face. "She seems fine to me."

"Well you remember the fishing competition that Dedede asked Me, Pichu Bowser, Junior, Chrom, Lucina and Bandana dee to compete in?" Said Pikachu with a worried look on his face as his wife nodded back to him.

"Yes, I do," Answered back Libre as she then noticed her husband's being more concern face regarding the future princess of Ylisse. "What does that have to do with Lucina?"

"Well she been acting for a lack of better term, More Feral lately." Said Pikachu as he shudders regarding what he has said. "She nearly attacked the Me, Pichu, Dedede and Bandana during the competition and besides does Robin know about her daughter's unusual behavior lately?"

"Well she's aware about it dear," Said Libre as she patted her husband's head with one of her paws. "I heard she and Chrom are both planning on finding out what is wrong with her right now, so don't worry too much about it."

"Alright then." Said Pikachu as he looked back at his wife with a begrudging look in his eyes regarding the current situation.

Normally he would be happy letting his daughter hang out with the Sapphire haired princess of Ylisse but the problem now is the Latter's current behavior. After what she all the time she spent under Dharkon's control compared to her mother* and all the other smashers held captived by him after Galeem's death.

Not only has Dharkon did some pretty horrifying things to her to turn her into his Loyal Slave but it appears what the Master of Darkness has done to the Princess of Ylisse has still remains as her behavior seems for lack of a better word, more Ridley like lately.

From what Pikachu has heard from Chrom, the first signs of Lucina's strange behavior was her irregular headaches when she tried to cast magic like her mother, Then during a match with Samus, the Ylissean princess attacked her a way only the Former's Arch nemesis would do even being quite sadistic when doing so. Finally was her animalistic like behavior during that fishing competiton as Pikachu remembered her catching fish like a dragon and even all of sudden attacking him and Pichu like a shark smelling blood from a wounded victim.

Deciding to hold off his fear of his Daughter's safety for the time being and asked his closest friend in the smash tournament about Lucina's irregular behavior when they meet up with her, Pikachu then turned to his wife and said. "Alright Honey, Let's hope that our little girl be safe around her."

"Now that's the spirit sweetie!" Said Libre as she let out some sparks of electricity from her checks. "Let's go!"

As the dressed up female Pikachu then sprinted off to look for her Husband's best friend, the normal looking Pikachu looked back his family's room before dashing off as well.

As Pichu then looked around in the room while resting her bed, She then looked at the book she was currently reading. It was a scrapbook of all the Pranks and Scams that she and Agumon pulled off so far during the tourney.

As the Yellow mouse Pokémon let out a sign as she flipped through the pages of all the jokes that she and the orange dinosaur pulled off after the World of Light incident.

While she understand that Agumon needed to keep his Curry cooking skills fresh due to being him being an apprentice of a Curry shop from his home world. It was frustrating to wait for him to get done with his work so they can go and play together especially if he had matches as well on that day

While the small yellow mouse Pokémon looked at the various pranks and scams the two of them pulled off such as pranking Corrin and his twin sister Kamui with homemade stink bombs in their room even if they were caught by in the act by Byleth when she was checking up on the twins.

'Heh, It would have been my favorite prank we pulled off so far had we not get caught in the end.' Thought the tiny electric mouse Pokémon as she flipped

It was another Scheme of theirs, It involves was selling their homemade Super Spicy Curry for 5 smash credits with Bowser Junior which was one of the few scams that Pichu made up that she got away with.

'Sigh, I Wonder how your doing right now Agumon?' Pichu thought to herself as she then heard a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" asked the yellow mouse Pokémon as she grabbed a nearby stool help herself reach the doorknob.

"It's me." Said the voice on the other side of the door as Pichu then recognized the voice. It was Bowser Jr, The son of Bowser Koopa, the ruler of the Koopa Kingdom. "Are you there, Pichu?"

"Yeah, I am." Said Pichu as she then opened the door to let the Prince of the Koopas inside her family's room.

As Pichu opened the door, Junior went inside the room. The Youngest of the Koopalings** soon entered the room, he was bigger then the electric mouse Pokémon as he was wearing a white bandana with red teeth painted on it, He has also inheirited his father's fierily red hair as he then turned to the small electric mouse Pokémon.

The two of them along with a somewhat reluctant Lucina has just formed a club called Heirs of Three due to how their own parents (Single Father in Junior's case) has formed a parental club between them and Terry Bogards.

Pichu was considered the (unofficial) leader of the group, as she was the one whom thought the idea in the first place with Agumon being the group's unofficial enforcer and fourth member with the tiny mouse Pokémon planning to recruit Bandana Dee into their little group down the line.

"So Pichu, I see that Agumon isn't here today." Said the cocky prince of the Koopas as he looked around the room with the yellow couch in the room in particular. "Doing that part time job of his I presume?"

"True," Said Pichu in a bregrudging tone as she half wished that was the case but knew that the world doesn't revolved around her and Agumon has his own things to do beyond being her friend. "So what are you here for Junior?"

"Well, I thought that you and I go on a little pranking trip on the Corrins," Sneered the Koopaling as he then took out a small bag full of homemade stink bombs filled with the stench of Stunkys from his shell and placed it near him and Pichu. "Well Agumon as well but the two of us should be fine."

"Well, As much as I want to prank the them right now," Said Pichu while returning back to her bed. "I'm more or less being watched by Lucina for these next few days."

"What! OH COME ON!" Yelled Bowser Jr as he pouted and stomp around in frustration while being careful not to break any of his stinks bombs in the process. "But since your leader of our little group, Shouldn't you be ask her to able to make an exception just for today?"

"No can do, Junior." Said Pichu in a grim tone as she looked back at her partner in crime while holding up her Scrapbook. "When making the group, Lucina forced me to not let her get involved with my scams and Pranks as the one condition that she joins our little club."

"Really, That's a Bummer." Answered back the Youngest of Bowser's children as he then sat down pouting in frustration that the prefect day for pranking has to be postponed for now. "SO NOW WHAT!"

"Well, I do have idea Junior." Said Pichu as her trademark smirk of mischief appeared on her face as she jumped off her bed. "Let's see if Lucina is willing to take us out for today!"

"What!" Said Junior as he then did a double check on the small rodent has just said. "Are you nuts?"

"Maybe?" said Pichu with a smirk on her face as she then took out a pencil and some paper as she then doodled out her master plan. "Maybe I'm not?"

"Well we know that your dad and Robin aren't on speaking terms after that little bet that he made with Chrom during the last tourney right?" said Pichu as she doodles out more sketches as while she speaks.

"Yeah, I still remember the cool sword Chrom gave me before Dad threw it away after Master Hand found out about it." Said Junior as he recalled why his father confiscated such a cool weapon from the aftermath of the bet.

"Well, If I can convince Lucina that my Papa got some healthy ways for the three of us to spend time together," Said Pichu as she then wrote some notes while being careful to write it just like her Father's neat handwriting. "We can spend time with her, go out for a while without our parents being worried AND we could let her experience a day of being a Normal teenager!"

"Really?" Questioned Junior at dismay about Pichu's latest plan, which seems pretty boring for the Heir to Bowser's throne. "That's it, No big plan? No Fireworks? No Stink bombs? Nothing? Just asking Lucina to take us out for today?"

"Well unless you want Master Hand to punish the two of us by making us clean the storeroom for a week because we blown up the mansion by some scheme of ours," Answered back Pichu while she focused on writing a schedule in the way like her father. "This is our best shot at for not going insane from boredom and besides, the three of us have no matches today."

As much as Junior wanted preferred to make some mischief on the lesser liked smashers, Hanging out with his older brother Morton and finally beating his father's Arch nemesis Mario once and for all. The Little Koopaling knows that Pichu's plan could work even if it's sounds pretty boring at first.

"Alright fine, You win this round Pichu." Said the young Koopa as he then approached Pichu whom was finishing writing the fake schedule for her plan. "But you owe me some Ultra Spicy drumsticks if your plan fails!"

"Fair enough Junior." Said Pichu with a smirk on her face as she found a file and placed the fake schedule inside it. "But if the plan does work, you own me some extra large chocolate Poképuffs."

"Fine, let's do this." Grumbled the koopaling as he wondered at times why he didn't come up with idea of the group first since he would get all the leadership benefits that come with it as he and Pichu exited the latter's room.

Meanwhile In Lucina's room, She was not having a pleasant sleep as she was currently tossing and turning around in her bed uttering some words as she slept.

"Argh, No, Wait , Stop, Don't!" Mumbled the Princess as she tossed and turned while she was in her dream.

In Lucina's Nightmare, She was in a dark empty void while she was holding out her sword at any nearby enemies as she slashed back at her invisible enemy while looking around in a cautious manner.

"Where, Are, YOU?" Said the Princess not realizing that her voice was becoming raspier the more she talks. "SHOW, YOURSELF!"

"**STILL CLINGING ONTO YOUR SHELL OF A HUMAN BODY LITTLE ONE?" **sneered the voice almost sounding just like the Fell Dragon Grima while looking at the Ylissean Princess. **"YOUR STILL NOT ACCEPTING THE FACT YOURNOTING BUT A MONSTER I?"**

"YOU, JUST, CAN'T STAY, DEAD, DO YOU, GRIMA?" rasped out Luicna as her voice become less of a human's voice and more like a dragon's growl. "EVEN, AFTER, MOTHER, HAS, VANQUISHED, YOU, FOR, GOOD! WHY, DO, YOU HUNT, MY DREAMS, YOU, YOU MONSTER!"

"**AH, WHAT A FINE PITY, LUCINA" **said the voice starting to sound less like Grima and more like another being of darkness as it was mocked her. **"YOUR STILL REJECTING THE POWERS I GAVE YOU AND YOUR STILL CLINGING ONTO YOUR PHATETHIC EXCUSES FOR PARENTS AND THAT MEDDLESOME MONADO WIELDER?"**

"ZIP, IT!" Growled Lucina as her teeth slowly became fangs and her hands slowly became scaly moonlight blue claws. "JUST, GET, OUT, OF, MY, HEAD, DHARKON!"

"**OH I WILL, ONCE YOU DECIDED TO GIVE IN TO YOUR FELLBLOOD AND MY POWERS!" **Sneered the voice as the void then slowly turn into an inferno of Flames surrounded the future exalt. **"JUST BECOME THE MONSTER THAT YOUR MOTHER HAS BECOME IN YOUR ORIGNAL TIMELINE ALREADY!"**

'No, No, NO!' Thought Lucina as she then felt a pain as the flames eveloped her whole body as she tried to scream only for the words coming out of her mouth to become noting but a Dragon's roar as she felt her body changing to something she did not want to see ever again.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Said Lucina as she woke up from her nightmare only to find herself in her room as she then looked at her hands hoping they are not claws like in her nightmare, which to her relief, they are not.

'Thank Naga, It's just a Nightmare.' Thought the Ylissean as she then removed her gloves to reveal a purple brand with six eyes, Three of them located on two twisting branches from each other on her right hand.

'No matter how much I tried to deny it,' grimly thought Lucina as she stared at the brand on her hand. 'A part of Grima will always be a part of me no matter what."

As Lucina got up from her bed and get herself ready for the day, She then thought about her nightmare she just have.

'That voice, It was Dharkon's,' Thought the princess of Ylisse while she changed from her nightgown to her normal armor. "He knows about my Fellblood, Even after the defeat of Grima by my mother, He knows that I'm both a being of Blessed and Cursed blood and… and… he used that to his advantage to turn me into his slave.'

'It how he was able to futher his control on me." Thought Lucina finished wearing her armor. "That and the regret I felt when I could not save my original timeline.'

She then turned to the mirror in her room as she looked at herself. 'But even if his gone now, Why do I keep hearing his voice in my head? Does... That... Mean... Dharkon… is still.. alive?"

"And what is wrong with me LATELY?" Asked the Sapphire haired princess as she then almost let out a dragon's roar from her mouth. "First it was the headaches, then was my more animalistic behavior lately and then I almost became like my Mother when she became Grima's vessel during my match with Samus!"

Deciding to hold off those questions for the time being, Lucina then glanced towards a folder on her table, It was the schedule that Libre has left for her to know what do with her own daughter Pichu.

'Libre, I'm Surprised that after what happened during the fishing competition where I attacked your husband and daughter all of sudden.' Thought the Princess of Ylisse as she recalled the first signs of her recent animalistic behavior has showed up.

'But I will make up for this, don't worry.' Lucina assured herself as she picked up the folder shortly afterwards. 'I will make sure that Pichu will be safe today.'

As the Ylissean princess then walked out of her room, She was currently unaware of a glowing black mark on her back, As it resembles a monster she never wants to see again, just like the Fell Dragon Grima.

*Now you may have noticed that I only mentioned Robin being held captive along with Lucina under Dharkon's Control, Just like in Krosshair's World of Light Story, There will be some changes where certain smashers were freed, Chrom for example will be moved from the Dark realm to the Light realm for story reasons. Hope you don't mind this change. (Since you know with how late you get Roy in the canon game and everything)

**Yeah, The Koopalings are Bowser's Kids in the Deluxe-Verse.

Author's Note:

**Well, Here chapter one of this mini project, Hope you don't mind it. I plan to rotate between this story and Dragon wings of Fate so fear not, I'm not abandoning that story.**

**You may have noticed the nod to Kira Vera's Smash Brothers Kid Swap Comic in this fanfic, And that's where this story is inspired from. **

**Yeah Lucina has interactions with both Bowser Jr and Pichu in some fan arts. (Kira Vera's Comics for Junior and ****RayDango for Pichu) so this fanfic can be seen as a shout out to both of them. Both of them are great artists btw, Check them out when the chance.**

**Now as for Pikachu's overprotective nature towards Pichu, This to contrast his parenting style form Bowser's and Chrom's since he thens to stress easily not helped with Pichu's more mischievous personalty compared to the other to father's kids. For a better comparison, Think Donald's Overprotective Behavior towards his Nephews in the 2017 Reboot of Ducktales.**

**Yeah Pichu, Junior and Agumon are partners in crime (More so for the former two) so yeah, Expect more pranks from them down the line in the Deluxe-verse soon.**

**The Fishing Competiton mentioned in this story will be another story down the line but all I can mention to you about it is that it involves Dedede and Bandana dee with the Dads and Kids in this story.**

**As for Lucina's recent Animalistic behaviour, It's was expanding on the idea of her inheriting her Mother's Fell blood and exploring some side effects from Dharkon's Stronger control over her then the other smasher held captive by him. This will be same with Shulk and Galeem btw. **

**What do you think? Is there anything to improve on? If not, see you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2 Child's Play

Heirs to the throne

A Super Smash Brothers Story

Written By MegaSalamence64

Author's Note:

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of Heirs to the Throne, Nothing much to say here but enjoy the latest chapter of this side story of the Deluxe-verse.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT in any form or fashion own super smash brothers, Nintendo, or any series/company that are in that game. This story however, is my own work**

Chapter 2: Child's Play

'Alright Lucina, Don't worry about this.' Thought the Ylissean princess as she walked down the hallways of the mansion while holding the folder that contains the schedule on how to spend the day with Pichu. 'Your're just going to babysit Pichu for a while, not doing anything that would harm her.'

'But with your recent behavior lately, Are you sure you can protect her?' Lucina thought to herself as she recalled her feral behavior during past events as a feeling of guilt descended onto her as she realized that it was just like her mother when she became Grima's vessel in her original timeline.

'If Dharkon is still alive, He could control me again due to him infusing his power onto me, Just like how Vaildar controlled my Mother by her Fellblood.' Lucina thought to herself as a horrifying image of the Fell dragon appeared in her mind fellowed by the image of her Grandfather, The Mad man whom started this who started this mess, the same man whom unleashed the monster that destroyed everything she loved sneering maliciously at her.

'NO! I can't call that man my grandfather! After all he had done.' Cursed the Ylissean Princess to herself as the memories what little he seen of him flow into her mind like a river of pain. 'He just saw Mother as a vessel to unleash Grima, He would only see me and Morgan as potential slaves for Grima due to sharing his Blood like her.'

Horror then crept to onto the Ylissean princess face as she gave a glance at her covered left hand as tears then slowly rolled down her checks. 'If that's the case, then Me and Mother have more in common then we thought, We may be a pair of martyrs after all.'

Deciding not to make a scene infront of Pikachu and Libre's daughter due to what's happening to her right now, Lucina decided to hold off her worries for the time being as she continued walking towards the electric mouse Pokémon couple's room.

Meanwhile, In another section of the Mansion Pichu was current discussing with Bowser Jr regarding her latest plan how to spend the day with Lucina while holding her fake schedule in her paws. "Alright Junior, First thing we do is hang out at the mall with that fancy new fashion shop."

"Really why?" asked Junior to his partner in crime while he looked in boredom regarding her latest plan. "Why not let her experience some grafting and all that type of cool stuffs like people her age do."

"Well, if we do that, Then my papa, Robin and Chrom are going to ground us big time." Answered Pichu knowing full well that while Bowser may approve of his son doing more Deliquient behavior, it would not fly well with either her father or Lucina's parents. "And besides, Lucina is already a young adult so she may not approve it either."

As the youngest prince of the koopas then put up his a frown regarding Pichu's status as leader of their little group means she gets to make all the major decisions even if their unofficial fourth member and her usual playmate was not around to back her up.

While Junior was still growling to himself regarding the Small electric mouse Pokémon's leadership, he then noticed a Blue haired woman walking from another part of the hallways.

"Hey Pichu, is that?" asked the youngest heir to Bowser's throne as he did a double take on what he had just saw in front of him.

"Lucina?" Answered back Pichu as a smirk on her face soon appeared when she saw the Princess of Ylisse walking down the hallways. "Prefect! Now is time to execute Operation Day Out!"

As Pichu then hide her folder behind her back as secretly as possible, She and Junior then rushed up towards Lucina as she then noticed the two Children approaching her.

"Oh there you are Pichu!'" Said Lucina as she looked at the electric mouse Pokémon and her companion. "I was looking for you."

"Well you could say the same thing Lucy." Pichu answered back to the future exalt while keeping a cautious eye on the Folder in her Hand. "So yeah, did my parents gave you a schedule to know how to spend the day with me?"

"Well yes, your mother did gave me a schedule for how to spend the day with you," Lucina answered back as a questioning look appeared on her face as she eyed the Folder that Pichu was currently holding behind her back. "And is that what I think it is?"

"Well eh, just give me and Junior a moment." Hastily said the electric rodent as she then turn to her reptilian friend as he shot a sneer at her. "So I guess that means Operation Day Out is a bust, Pichu." Whispered Bowser Junior with a smirk on his face as he realized that his friend's plan has failed.

"What No, She hasn't figured it out yet, there is still a chance to savage this plan Junior." Whispered Pichu back as she was unaware that her fake folder behind her back was currently right in front of Lucina while she eyed it with suspicion. "And besides, She said it was written by Mama, Not Papa so I got an idea Junior."

"Really? How?" Asked the Koopaling to his Yellow partner in crime.

"Just watch and learn my Friend." Smirked Pichu as she then turned back to their group's (Reluctant) Third member. "Watch and learn."

"Oh hey Lucina," Said Pichu in a nervous tone while ignoring the look of suspision on the Sapphire hair princess's face. "Well you see, There is another schedule that my folks forgot to give you."

"Are you sure?" Asked Lucina while still being suspicious at the electric rodent and the folder that was behind her back. "I don't think that Libre mentioned anything about a second folder."

"Well, My Papa thought she may choose a few not-so-safe activities on her schedule, so he made a second one just in case." Lied Pichu as she handed her folder over to her Babysitter of the day. "Just roll with it ok?"

As Lucina took Pichu's folder, She then noticed the handwriting on it, It was a lot like her fathers save for the occasional misspelled words that were presumable her own writing. 'Well Pichu may be lying about her Father making another schedule when the one her mother made contains some activates fairly safe for her child.'

'But for now, just play along with her and Junior.' Thought the Ylissean Princess as she looked back at the two children talking to each other as she let out a small smile to what little childhood she had with her younger brother Morgan regarding Bowser Junior and Pichu's behavior at the moment.

"Well then, you two kids are ready to head out now?" asked Lucina as she looked back at the two kids behind her.

"Yup!" Said Pichu realizing her plan was working in a way while Junior simply gave a begrudging nod back to the princess.

"Alright then, good." Answered back Lucina as she then hoped that her more recent behavior does not flare up while taking care of Pichu and Junior. "Let's go."

As the two younger children then caught up to Lucina, the three of them did not noticed a brief glow of black light glowing on the princess of Ylisse's left hand as it dissipates when she check back at it.

Meanwhile with Pichu's Parents, The two electric mouse Pokémon were currently looking for Samus as they were currently dicusssing about the fishing competition that Pikachu and Pichu took part in with the other father child tag team smashers.

"Oh come on Honey! Your still not over that incident?" Questioned Libre to her husband with a look of disbelief on her face. "Sure Lucina be acting more like a vicious Salamence whom haven't eaten for days or so lately but lighten up about her."

"Sorry dear," Said Pikachu as a look of worry fell upon as he recalled the incident as the normal calm and reserved princess suddenly attacked him, His daughter, King Dedede and Bandana Dee during the competiton as Lucina's own father Chrom watched in shock at his own child's Sudden animalistic behavior. "But leaving our little bundle of joy with her right now is like letting a wild Seviper or Zangoose near each other or worse, trying to inviting Ridley to dinner when you very well know he could kill you!"

"Sweetie Listen," Said Libre in a firm tone to her overprotective Husband as she placed her left paw onto his right one. "Don't forget that Robin and Chrom are currently investigating what's wrong with their daughter so put some faith that Pichu will be fine ok?"

"Alright then." Pikachu answered back in to his wife with a hopeful look on his small face. "Let's hope for the best."

"Now your talking Sweetie!" Said Libre as she then noticed a Blond haired woman wearing a red suit of armor as she sit near one of the tables drinking an energy drink while staring at noting in particular at the moment.

"Well we found Samus," Said Libre while flexing in her yellow wresting outfit. "So let's go!"

Pikachu then smiled back at his wife as he then dashed towards his Best friend in the Smash Tourneys.

'Ok, Something's is definitely wrong with Lucina.' Thought the Blond haired Bounty hunter to herself about her friend while sipping from her drink . 'First she seems alright after the World of Light Incident, then she started having those headaches and finally during our practice match, she started to act strange.'

'She almost acted just like Ridley.' Grimly thought the Bounty hunter to herself as she tried to avoid associating one of her closest friends with the very space dragon pirate that killed her parents. 'Acting feral, having a thirst of blood and growling like him, There more to her that meets the eye right now.'

While wondering about Lucina's recent behavior lately, Samus then turned around to see Pikachu and his wife approaching her as she turned to them with a small smile on her face. "Oh hey Pikachu, So I take that you are ready right now?"

"Well yes Samus," Answered back Pikachu as he approached his fellow smash veteran with a smile on his face as well. "Me and Libre are ready when you are."

Samus then smiled to herself as while Captain 'Douglas Jay' Falcon was her Boyfriend, The Electric mouse Pokémon was her closest friend out of her fellow Founders.

While She was someone whom prefer to work alone, Pikachu thought differently as he tried many attempts to befriend the Bounty Hunter despite her giving the cold shoulder to their fellow smashers during the first smash tournament.

However during an incident with the training Ploygons used for training purposes before the creation of the Amiibos , Samus was almost overwhelmed by the Massive amount of simulations despite Mario and the others saying that she need help with a problem like this. However Pikachu rushed in and helped her out as the two were able to defeat the virus causing the problem.

Samus while still keeping up her loner like personality began to warm up the others, starting with the electric mouse Pokémon whom became her first friend in a long time.

During the Melee tournament, The Blond haired Bounty hunter was surprised to learn that Pikachu had a family and trainer when his daughter came to compete as well. Samus soon became a surrogate aunt figure for Pichu and one of the few grown-ups the electric mouse didn't pulled pranks on during the second tournament due to her friendship with her father.

Despite Pichu being cut off from the third tournament, that didn't severe the friendship between the two due to the events of the Subspace emissary that took place before it.

When Pikachu was captured by the Subspace army and used to power up their weaponary in their research facility. Samus whom broke into said facility to retrieve her stolen Power suit, Found her friend trapped in a generator used to power up the notorious subspace bombs that teleported locations to the Subspace dimension.

After breaking the small electric rodent from the generator used to power up the bombs, the two of them were able to retrieve the Bounty Hunter's stolen power suit as they escaped from the facility but not before encountering Samus's arch Nemesis, Ridley.

The Space dragon attacked the duo with the intention of killing them both, He almost did so with Samus had Pikachu not saved her with a massive Thunder attack to Ridley. The three of them fought with Bounty Hunter and her electric mouse Companion being victorious.

That was however not the last the two saw of Ridley however, during the escape from the self destructing Subspace Bomb factory with Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Olimar, Captain Falcon and the Former Ancient Master ROB, They were chased by the Resurrected Space Dragon as the group barely escaped with their lives.

Things went smooth sailing after the defeat of the leader of the Subspace army Tabuu with noting much happening during the fourth tournament aside from both the Master Core incident along with the Infamous attack of Sherk and Goku during the events of the Ballot.

When both Ridley and Samus's Phazon copy Dark Samus were invited to the Fifth and current tournament. The bounty Hunter was not pleased at all with the news that two of her worst enemies were Invited to the tournament despite Master Hand promising that the two of them will be kept on a tighter leash compared to the other villains invited to the tourney.

Despite the events that occurred during the World of Light incident, that didn't make Samus warm up to the two people she hated the most even if they needed each other's help to defeat both Galeem and Dharkon.

As Samus turned towards the two Pikachus as they were talking in their own conversation as the Female Pikachu gave a small nudge towards her Hubby as he gave a smile back to her. She then thought to herself what little memories she had of her own parents and the Chozo race that raised her.

However, she know that unlike Lucina, she can't turn back the clock and bring either of them back to life, She know that she must remain strong and keep fighting for their sake.

'Whatever wrong with you Lucina, I will make sure to find it and stop it.' Thought the Bounty Hunter to herself hoping that her friend doesn't became some monster like Ridley or worse. 'Whether it's the fault of Tabuu, Galeem or Dharkon!'

Meanwhile with the Azure Haired Princess, She, Pichu and Bowser Junior are currently on the train ride to New Smash City to spend the day at the Local malls of the city.

While Lucina was looking at the two schedules currently in her possession, She turned towards the two kids as they are currently playing rock, scissors paper with the score being 8 to 1 with Pichu currently in the lead by seven points.

"Oh come on Pichu!" Yelled the koopaling in frustration at his recent lose while his partner in crime simply smirked back at him. "No fair! I want a rematch!"

"Well Junior, Guess you are all bark and no bite I presume." Answered back Pichu to her friend. "You really need to amp up your game here, Agumon managed to beat a few times."

"Oh yeah, little miss smarty paws, Why do you think that Rock, scissors is some strategy game when it isn't." Whine Junior in defiance as he pouted about losing a simple game.

"You know, Junior there is something called on the fly thinking." Smirked Pichu about Rock, Scissors, Paper. "You can't expect things to go according to your strategy to go the same way you expect in battle."

"What, is it because your Dad been hanging out with Robin Lately?" Questioned the koopaling regarding his friend's Father hanging out with Lucina's Mother.

"Yup, Since they say that Rosalina and themselves are the only three calm parents in their little club*." Said Pichu regarding her Father and the Queen of Ylisse's friendship. "He thought he taught me this after the last Parent club meeting."

Upon hearing her mother being brought up by Pichu, Lucina then chuckled to herself regarding her mother's tactician skills.

Before her and her father's death in her original timeline, Robin would often play chess with her daughter and taught her some tactics in battle whenever she and Chrom would visit she and her brother Morgan during the War against Valm.

While she may not be a full on tactician like her mother and brother, what Lucina did learnt from the former has helped her a lot during her time as exalt in her doomed future, allowing not only her and Morgan's survival but also their fellow second generation Shepherds**.

The more the future exalt Looked at Pichu, the more she sees a part of her and Morgan in her small yellow body.

Despite her more mischievous out look on life, Pichu was almost like a Female version of her brother, if he was a small electric mouse that is.

'Well, It would be interesting to see how Morgan interacts with Pichu.' Lucina thought to herself while knowing her brother can be quite the schemer at times as she then heard an announcement on the train.

"Next Sation, New Smash City. Thank you taking the BT Line." Said the voice from the intercom as the Sapphire haired hair turned to her two companions with a smile on her face.

"Hey Pichu, Junior, We're here!" Said Lucina with a smile on her face as the two kids turned back to her with Pichu giving a nod to her while Junior simply just grunted out a yes to the future exalt.

As the Trio then left the train and station, Lucina then looked at the schedule that Libre has made. It was filled to with locations on where to take Pichu out for the day which incudes a lot of training related activates such as a Dojo and Sport centre.

'Guess Libre is really into training her daughter.' Thought the Princess of Ylisse looked at Pichu whom was currently discussing with Junior about their fake schedule. 'But she's definitely more flexible with her daughter compared to her husband.'

"Well Pichu, What do you want do first?" Lucina asked the electric mouse Pokémon.

"Well, We can start with my Papa's Schedule first Lucina," Said Pichu trying her best to hide her intentions regarding her plan. "Knowing him, he definitely didn't want anything reckless to happen right away."

"Alright then, Let's go." Said the Ylissean Princess while keeping an eye on the electric mouse Pokémon and her Reptilian friend.

'Pichu may be up to something since the schedule she gave me has some of her handwriting in it.' Lucina thought to herself as she then glanced back to the yellow rodent's Schedule. 'But for her sake, I will just play along.'

Meanwhile Pichu was secretly smirking to herself as her plan to let Lucina experience being a normal Teenager was taking effect. 'Well, This may be the best plan I pulled off yet.' Thought the electric rodent to herself while rubbing her tiny paws against each other with glee.

Author's Note:

*Well I forgot about Rosalina in my last chapter but yes, She's part of the parent club that Pikachu, Bowser, Chrom, Terry, Libre and Robin. So is Bayonetta btw

**Based on a Youtube comment that explains how the Chrobin (Chrom x Female Robin) ship helps fixed some of Fire Emblem Awakening's more Irregular elements such as Lucina's (And by extension her fellow Second gen Shepards) were able to survived Grima's destruction in their original timeline with our Sapphire haired princess inheriting some of her Mother's Tactician skills.

**Well, How was my attempt at writing Samus? Was it good? Is there anything to improve on?**

**Well you may have noticed I brought up two things that other writers may or may not brought up before.**

**The first is Samus's Friendship with Lucina, Now it's odd there aren't any major interactions between them in Fanfics since they both have quite a few things in common. (Like how their parents were murdered by evil purple dragons when they were young for example.)**

**Now the Line regarding the Polygons from the First smash bros game. It was a nod to Mbenz4268's Meeting a Legend story which covers Robin (The male version) and Lucina's time in the smash mansion. There was a scene in that fanfic which involves Samus and the Polygons getting out of control. It also brought up her And Pikachu's friendship as well so it thought I make a nod to that Fanfic. (Meeting A Legend is a pretty good fanfic btw especially if your not much of a shipper since there are NO crossover ships or fouler humor in that story.)**

**Also Pikachu has a huge dislike for Ridley as well in this series, the same can be said for Dark Samus as well. He can be very overprotective of his family due to the former. **

**The another thing is how Lucina regarding how she never really get much interactions with Validar especially if he's her grandfather by pairing Robin up with Chrom. Giving Lucina more interactions with Validar if he's her Grandfather in my opinion, would help flesh her character out while also exploring her mixed bloodlines as well.**

**For those intersted in fanfics that covers interactions for our Favourite Time traveling Exalt and her evil grandfather, there's Sub-Atomic Grape's Blood of Dragon's Story. (It also covers the Chrobin family dynamic pretty well.) **

**Both Mbenz4268 and Sub-Atomic Grape are pretty good writers so check them out when you get the chance!**

**See you soon.**


	3. Chapter 3 Shoping 101

Heirs to the throne

A Super Smash Brothers Story

Written By MegaSalamence64

Author's Note:

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of Heirs to the Throne, **

**Word in advance guys, This story is NOT a Crack Fanfic, This is more of a slice of life based story and does NOT contain any fart jokes or really werid fetishes what so ever. **

**Well with that little bit out of the way, enjoy the newest chapter of this story**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT in any form or fashion own super smash brothers, Nintendo, or any of the Franchises in that game. This story however, is my own work **

Chapter 3: Shopping 101

"Well then, here we are," Said Lucina as she, Pichu and Bowser Jr looked at the large building in front of them, it was the one of the many malls in New Smash City, The one nearest to the Train station that travelers and the citizens of the city go to travel to other parts of the World of Trophies to be more precise. I take this is the mall you want to go to Pichu?"

"Yup, That's the one Lucina," Said the Yellow mouse Pokémon with she gleed to herself in delight as phase one of Operation Day was falling into place like a Mienshao landing a Focus Blast attack.

"So Pichu, What's the next part of your plan?" Questioned Bowser Junior as softly as he could as he looked at his partner in crime's current plan. "Bore her to death?"

"On the contrary, my scaly friend." Whispered back Pichu as she looked at a passerby Mii carrying a Shopping bag full of new clothes. "The plan starts when we let her go clothes shopping."

"Really, Shopping?" Said Junior in disbelief at Pichu's Plan as he thought the plan would be something much bigger. "Is this your latest scheme or what?"

"Well, it is," Said Pichu with some concern in her voice. "A plan for more for her, then us."

"Oh really, Is it because of what happened during the Fishing competition the other day, Right?" answered back the Koopaling regarding Pichu's current plan.

A look of gulit then fell onto the tiny electric mouse's face as she stared at Lucina, While the two of them haven't interacted much prior to forming their little club with Junior, Pichu learnt that the Ylissean Princess din't have a pleseant childhood especially when her Father died and her mother became Grima's vessel in her original timeline. It was also secretly the reason why she formed the group, to spend time with her and help her experience being a normal Person for a while rather then a warrior 24/7.

That and it was also to cure her own personal boredom as well even with forming a new friend in the form of Agumon.

'Sure must be nice to have a little sibling like her.' Thought the yellow mouse Pokémon in slight jealously regarding the fact that compared to her other club members, She was an only child. 'Sure Junior may not get along with Ludwig and Wendy* since their jealous of him being their dad's favorite, but it would be awesome having someone like Morgan as a little sibling, Imagine all the pranks and schemes we could think of.'

"So shall we head to the fashion stores first Lucy?" said Pichu as she pointed to the insides of the mall. "I mean, you never really had the time to do this type of thing even after Grima's defeat in your world."

"Well, I suppose it won't hurt Pichu," answered back the Ylissean princess as she knew that Pichu promised not to pull pranks on her or her family as part of the deal of joining her little group, so the electric mouse Pokémon was not planning something malicious at the moment. "Well after what happen after the other day, I guess it won't hurt."

"All right, Let's go!" Said Pichu in her usual happy (When not being up to her typical mischief) tone as she dashed ahead into the mall.

"Well, you better hope there something for me here Pichu!" Said Bowser Junior as he chased after the small electric rodent.

"Well, We'll see." Said Pichu as she went deeper into the mall with the red haired Koopaling following behind shortly.

'Guess some things never change.' Thought Lucina to herself as she followed the two children into the mall with a small smile on her face. 'Then again, Me and Morgan were like that when we were kids.'

(****)

The battlegrounds, the most iconic stage in Super Smash Brothers since the Brawl tournaments and when it's popularity truly started to shine. The mossy ancient ruins and floating islands were remains of the World of Trophy's past.

It was one of the few arena that are native to the World of Trophies and one of the few that are not simulations of the fighter's original stages.

Right now, There were two fighters duking it out in a sparing match with sparks of electricity and plasma flying around the stage.

"Hi…. YAH!" Said Libre as she lunged forward towards Samus with her right paw covered in sparks. "Take this, take that, And some of these!"

"Not bad Libre, Not bad," Said The Bounty hunter to the electric Mouse Pokémon she blasted her back with her plasma canon which the latter quickly doged out of the way. "This may be first tourney here, but you're on level with Pikachu right now."

"Oh thank Sammy," said Libre as she did some flexing to lessen the tension in her small body. "Helps that the World of Light incident gave me some practice for the Tourney."

"You may be Pikachu's wife but don't think I'm Going easy on you!" Said Samus as she rolled into a ball with her armor and dashed into the Pikachu wearing a Wresting suit.

"Oh heck yeah!" Libre yelled back as her checks started to spark with electricity while she leaped up into the area and fire out bolts of lighting towards the incoming orange ball.

Samus quicky leaped out of the way as she emerged from her ball form as she blast several plasma blast at her opponent.

The Masked Pikachu quicky countered back with her Lighting bolts as the two blasts of energy collided and exploded.

As the slight force of the explosion caused by their attacks pushed the two fighters back, they then turned to each other with tired but determined faces (more so with Libre then Samus due to the latter's helmet covering her emotions.) lock onto each other as they clashed against each other once more.

Meanwhile with Pikachu, He was watching his Wife and Best friend from one of the islands with a smile on his small furry face.

He knew Samus was one of the toughest smashers ever since the days of the first tourney with the Bounty Hunter being one of the toughest opponents in the original 12 fighters. But his own wife was no slacker either.

While he may prefer to the Hit and run approach when it comes to fighting, Libre adapted an all out assault when it comes to her attacks even during contests.

While Pikachu wanted to have Pichu learn his style of fighting, He knew that he had to let his daughter chose her own path, even if it can be risky and Dangerous at times.

As the Yellow Mouse Pokémon watched the sparing match unfold, He then thought to himself regarding Pichu's friendships with Agumon, Bowser Junior and Lucina.

He knew that with how busy he and her Mother can be due to their trainer being a Major event organizer for Pokémon contests in their home region of Hoeen. Pichu never really spend much time with her parents and was often at the mercy of boredom.

This resulted in Pichu developing her more mischievous personality and often played several pranks and scams as a way to entertain her due to not being able to make a lot of friends at the time.

When she made friends with Bowser Junior and Agumon during the Current tourney, She was often the leader of the three when it comes to making pranks and scams with Junior usually coming up with his own schemes copied from her.

Pikachu often disapprove of his Daughter hanging out with the Prince of The Koopas but he realized that as long as Pichu never get into Deep trouble with Junior, He begrudgingly let her hang out with him.

The two of them while often being partners in crime during pranks, Then to argue whom has the better plan which often has them backfiring on them.

Agumon on the other hand, Was someone Pikachu was more comfortable seeing his Daughter with since he was old enough to be a good role model for her despite typically being as dense as a Torkoal expelling a ton of heat.

While Pichu often exploited the Digimon's dense behavior as her assistant in her scams and pranks, She never took advantage of him in any negative way. Like wise, The Orange Dinosaur knows when things gone to far and often stopped some of Pichu's more infamous pranks.

As for Lucina, Pikachu was good friends with Her and her Mother Robin during the Sm4sh Tourney with the Ylissean Princess being almost as close to him as Samus.

The Future Exalt befriends the electric rodent after a training match during the tourney. During the sparing match, Pikachu learnt that she and Samus were a lot alike even almost being shocked when the Bounty hunter mentioned Ridley to the blue haired princess, Almost acting like she had a similar experience in the past.

Curious to find out why, Pikachu then soon learnt about Lucina's past from her Mother as he was shock to learnt that someone went trough the same experiences like Samus did. (Even if Robin became the Vessel to the Dragon that took away everything her daughter hold dear to.)

The electric rodent decided to help Lucina out by being her friend such as helping her out when she was developing feelings for Shulk.

When Her father Chrom finally got his chance during the current tournament, Pikachu became fast friends with him like his wife and daughter with Pichu also looking up to Lucina as a role model just like Samus.

While The electric mouse Pokémon may have prefer Robin's parenting style over her Husband's, Pikachu admitted that the Current Exalt of Ylisse was a worthy sparing partner.

During the World of Light incident, Pikachu helped freed Chrom from Galeem's control with Bowser's help. The electric mouse Pokémon also helped comfort his fellow Fathers when Bowser's kids and Chrom's family fell to Dharkon's Control even playing a role in saving Lucina and Robin from the Lord of Darkness's hold over them.

Before Pikachu could dwell on the World of Light Incident, He then saw an Orange Dinosaur teleporting in from one of the mansion's teleporters.

"Oh hi Agumon," Said the electric Pokémon as he saw Agumon carrying several bento boxes in his claws. "I take that you finished your part time shift already."

"Yup, I did." Said the Digimon as he placed his Bento boxes nearby him and Pikachu. "Thought you guys may be hungry right now, And where's Pichu right now?"

"She's with Lucina right now." Answered back the Electric mouse Pokémon as he took a Glanced at the lunch boxes that Agumon brought. There were four boxes, three for his family and the last one for the digimon himself. "We didn't expet you to finished your shift early so Libre thought it may be a good idea to let her watch our daughter for a while."

"Really, bummer," Signed the Digimon in disappointment as he then looked at his friend's father. "Because I made this really good curry recipe for you, her and Libre."

"No need to worry about it." Answered back the electric type Pokémon as he looked back at the dinosaur in front of him. "Samus is here with us so you don't worry about Pichu's share.

"Alright then," Said Agumon as he then noticed the armored Bounty hunter and Pikachu's wife approaching them. "Hey you guys, are you hungry for Lunch?"

"Heck yeah!" Said Libre as she quickly dashed towards one of the bento boxes, opened it up and Wolfed it down like a pack of famished Mightyenas.

"Thanks Agumon!" Said the Costumed Pikachu with her mouth full of curry rice as Pikachu looked back at his wife in concern.

"No problem," Said the Orange Digimon as he sweat dropped at her Famished behavior as her Husband tried to tell her to slow down the rate she was consuming her meal at.

Upon seeing Samus approached him, Agumon quickly took the final bento and gave it to her. "For you Samus,"

"Thanks." Said Samus after She took the final Bento from the digital dinosaur, She then looked back at Agumon and said "Agumon, Did you noticed anything wrong with Lucina recently?"

"Not really" Answered back the Orange dinosaur as he looked back at the Bounty Hunter with an odd look on his face. "She seems fine to me, Aside from during that match with Ritcher this week."

"Really? She seems fine to me." Said Pikachu as he looked at his daughters best friend after he managed to get his wife to slow down when eating. "She was alright after the match with him."

"Well, She seems to react badly towards Ritcher's holy water," Answered back Agumon as he recalled what he could remember of the match. "Like she was part Myotismon lately."

"What else Agumon?" Asked the Bounty hunter as she looked at the Digimon, her eyes becoming firm as steel. "Any draconic behavior from her lately?"

"Not really," Said the Digimon as he looked back at Pikachu and Samus. "Why?"

"It's a long story," Said the Bounty Hunter as she got back up, placed her bento aside and dashed towards the teleporter. "I need to speak with Ritcher for now."

"I'm coming to Samus," Said Pikachu as he placed his unopened bento next to his friend's. "I may even need to see Robin and Chrom as well."

Samus gave a nod back to the electric rodent as she entered the teleporter to the Mansion, Pikachu soon followed her as his wife and Agumon as the two friends entered the Mansion via the teleporter.

"So… is there something I missed?" Asked the Dinosaur to the costumed Pikachu whom has just finished her bento.

"It's complicated Agumon." Said Libre as she looked back at her daughter's partner in pranks. "Lucina isn't exactly been herself lately."

"Really? How so?" Asked the digimon as he ate his own bento. "Aside from what I saw with Ritcher lately, She seems fine to me."

(****)

"You have got to be kidding me." Said Junior to Pichu as the two friends stared at the Clothes Lucina has chosen. "This is how Lucina shops for clothes?"

"Yeah, She really got a poor scene of fashion." Said Pichu as she cringed at a green dress with Pink polka dots while holding up a White bunny hat. "I'm mean, She never really gets to do this type of thing before Grima destroyed everything she loved to the ground but come on! That dress is like something a drunk guy would make!"

"Huh, Even MARIO and his cowardly brother got a better fashion sense that this." Said the Koopaling as he glared at a pink skirt with purple bears on it. "And they been wearing those stupid overalls for like what? More then 30 years or so?"

"Yeah and surprisingly you're not in your 30s yet buddy." Said Pichu as she knew that phase one of her plan is going to be like willing to trying to swim in a pool of Muks.

"Says the rodent whom won't grow up because of your little rock." Countered back Junior as he then heard a nearby changing room being unlocked.

"Well Guess that means that Lucina is done now." Said Pichu as the Ylissean princess opened the changing room door.

She was wearing a Pink shirt with red and yellow stripes on it, A pair of black jeans with yellow stars on it and finally a white Cat hat with yellow eyes.

"So what do you think?" Said the Future exalt as she turned towards her companions.

Junior was on the verge of cringing at the sapphire haired princess's style as he covered his eyes with his claws as Pichu then got up and looked at what Lucina was wearing.

"I guess your parents were right that you really had a poor scene of fashion." Sighed the electric mouse Pokémon as she recalled one of the stories that her parents have talked with the Princess of Ylisse's folks after the world of Light incident. "At least their not baby clothes.

"Well… The Baby clothes thing was for the Younger me of the past." Lucina answered as she recalled the shopping trips that she and her mother did outside of the war as while the shopping trip to intially buy clothes for the latter, it was to buy clothes for her younger self whom was at still at Ylisse.

Lucina admitted that while she was happy to see her parents again, She did not want to have her mother wake up and remember she has a different life in the altered timeline even admitting that she feel jealous about her mother thinking of her younger self.

Robin however reassured her time traveling daughter she loved her as much as the Lucina protected by the servants and maids in the Castle of Ylisstol, Even promising to give her happy memories to make up for the ones she has lost in her original timeline.

Before the Sapphire haired heir could dwell further on the past, Pichu then grabbed the previously batch of clothes that she previously tried on, returned them to their original places.

"Hey Lucina, How about we try something else." Said the electric rodent as she took out a brochure of the mall as she opened it up and pointed at several shops printed on it. "There should be other clothes shops here that is more your style."

"Fair enough," Said the Sapphire haired princess as she went into the changing room to change to her normal attire as her eyes briefly flashed a sclera color which Junior noticed briefly before they returned to normal. "But let me change back to my old clothes first."

As Lucina closed the door to the changing room, Junior looked back at his friend as she was looking at the shops that may be prefect for buying some clothes more for Lucina's type.

"Hey Pichu, Did you noticed something odd with Lucina's eyes?" asked the Koopaling hopping that the brief change in colour of their friend's eye was not his imagination.

"Eh.. No?" said the electric rodent as she looked up from her brochure with an odd look on her face regarding her partner in crime's question. "Something wrong with Lucy?"

"There something odd with her eyes lately," Said Junior in a somewhat shaky tone. "They… they… they almost looked like Dharkon's."

"Okay then…. wait WHAT!" Said Pichu in shock at what she has just heard from her friend. "Dharkon!?"

Authors's Note:

**Hey Guys, Sorry for the late chapter but what do you think? Is anything to improve on?**

**Yeah Lucina does have a bad sense of fashion in the canon Fire Emblem Awakening game, It was mentioned with her supports with her 5 potential mothers. I thought i bring up this little fact in this story.**

**Yeah Pichu may be a prankster but she does have a sense of honor. She only pranks people like Corrin, Kamui and Dedede. Junior also has a habit of coping her plans at times.**

**Also Agumon is a curry cook in the WOL Deluxe-verse, it's inspired by the curry shop in the Digimon World 1 video game. Hope you don't mind**

**Hope you guys like this chapter and see ya! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4 Shadows of the Past

Heirs to the throne

A Super Smash Brothers story

Written by MegaSalamence64

Author's Note:

**Hey Guys, MegaSalamence 64 here, I'm back with another chapter of Heirs to the Throne, Enjoy ;)**

Chapter 4: Shadows of the past:

"Dharkon's supposed to be dead now Junior!" Said Pichu in shock at her friend has just said. "We saw him and Galeem went Ka-Boom, They can't come back to life now!"

"Well, Then how do you explain Lucina's eyes then?" asked Junior in a frantic tone as Pichu looked back at him in a confused manner as if he has just

"You're sure your not exaggerating it, right?" Pichu answered back as she looked back at her friend, his usual face looking like seen a really scary Boo from his homeworld. "Papa usually say that stuff like this is all in your head."

"Trust me, I know when under his control, I swear that his eye is everywhere, In your head, In your mind, Even your back!" Junior answered back, his shaky tone still remaining. "I can't even sleep for the first few nights after the world of light Incident."

"He can't be THAT bad…. Right?" Said Pichu as she developed some concern for her fellow prankster. "Compared to Galeem where she's a Giant ball of light that could blind you for months."

"Try telling that to my older siblings, especially Ludwig" Answered back the Koopaling as he recalled his older siblings having similar nightmares as well with his eldest brother even sucking his thumb whenever the Lord of Darkness is mentioned. "Trust me Pichu, One look of Dharkon's eye, You will be scared for life."

Upon hearing what Junior has mentioned, Pichu recalled that Agumon also suffered from similar nightmares with the orange Dinosaur comparing his bad dreams to seeing an army of Piedmons in front of you.

"Yeah, Agumon also admitted that he has similar nightmares after the World of Light Incident." Answered Pichu as he recalled Agumon admitting he almost woke up in the middle of night with shivering scales and fearful eyes (Which is usually not possible with Digimon due to their more artificial nature.) "He even had to sleep with the lights on for a while."

"Really?" Junior answered back as he gave out a chuckled at what Pichu has just said regarding her best friend. "Surprised he dind't ask you to light up the lamp next to the Sofa he sleeps on in your room for extra brightness."

"Hey, Just because Me and my parents are electric type Pokémon doesn't mean that we're usable batteries for energy." Countered back Pichu with a frown on her face. "And don't think I didn't heard about what happened to my Papa during the events of the Subspace emissary."

"Hey, Our dads are speaking terms now," Said Junior as he recalled that Pichu's father being VERY aggressive towards Ganondorf, Wario and his own Father's during the Brawl tourney even avoiding eye contact with them due to their alliance with Tabuu. "So don't go acting up like that Pichu."

Despite mellowing things out with the Koopa King during both the Sm4sh tourney, Pikachu was still on the edge with Former two especially the Great King of Evil.

"That's kinda of true Junior," Answered back Pichu as a sudden worry filled her head as she recalled the fishing incident when Lucina suddenly attacked her Father and her along with King Dedede and Bandana Dee during the fishing trip the King of Dreamland organized.

'Still, that does beg how much she was affected by Dharkon," Cringed the electric mouse Pokémon as she recalled saw her behavior when she was under Dharkon's control as he chosen her to be his second in command to counter Galeem's choice of corrupting the Sapphire haired Exalt's boyfriend Shulk as the Mistress of Light's own Second in command.

'Probably bad enough when you saw your Mother almost turn into a shell for some Undead Dragon god thing but to see something similar happening to you must be pretty horrifying.' Cringed the electric type Pokémon to herself as she recalled her almost on the verge of tears whenever her actions under Dharkon's control was brought, especially when she was almost on the verge of Killing her own father by her own hands.

Before Pichu could futher dwell on the topic of Lucina's feral behavior, she and Junior then soon saw Lucina exiting out of the changing room as she was wearing her normal attire.

As the Blue haired exalt has placed her tiara on her head, She then turned towards her two companions and said, "Are you two ready to go?"

"Of course Lucy, Of course!" Said Pichu as she quickly put up a fake smile to hide her recent thoughts of her (Reluctant) group member's behavior as she quickly took out her brochure and pointed to a store designed like the ones from the World of fellow smasher Cloud Strife printed on the brochure.

"There this new store that selling stuff based on Cloud's world." Said Pichu as she pointed to the picture as close to her friend's face. "Like a replica of his Buster sword, and action figures based on his story and there this sweet music CD as an added bonus for those buying this new game called Verum Re-"

"Pichu, Calm down," Lucina answered back at her energetic (Maybe TOO energetic at the moment) friend. "We can go there later after we shop for some clothes."

"Well, there are some clothes based on designs from Cloud's world that may tickle your fancy." Said Pichu as she pointed several photos of Shirts and Dresses on the Brochure.

"Well if you say so." Answered the princess as she gave a smile back, Unaware her eyes briefly flashed a Selcra color before returning back to normal.

"Yahoo!" Said Pichu as she then approached Junior whom was about to mentioned the ylissean heir's eyes.

"Pssh, Junior, keep it down for now." Pichu whispered to her fellow prankster as she covered his mouth. "We can't risk Lucina knowing about her eyes lately."

"...Fair enough." Said Junior in a begrudging tone as he gave a glanced to the Yellow mouse Pokémon. "But you better hope Lucy doesn't attack us later, Or I'm considering quitting our little group."

Pichu then gave a nod back to her friend as she turned to the Blue haired princess next to them.

"So let's just going now shall we?" said Pichu as put up a fake smile as the future exalt of Ylisse looked at back at her odd behavior.

"Fair enough." Said Lucina as she saw the two children dashing off towards the store on the brochure.

'Pichu seems quite energetic today' Thought the Blue haired princess as she then gave a glance at the electric mouse Pokémon already dashing off the place she wanted to go with her scaly ally. 'A little TOO energetic right now.'

As Lucina walked quickly to catch up with her two companions, She was unaware of the moonlight blue draconic scales appearing on her left hand, Slowly spreading towards the rest of her left limb like a tiger stalking towards it's prey.

(****)

Upon exiting the teleporter, Samus and Pikachu then dashed towards the Main lobby room of the Mansion hoping to find the people they were looking for.

There was Banjo and Kazooie hanging out with Ren Amamyia and Morgana chatting about their adventures before joining the smash rooster, Dedede eating a Large bag of BBQ potato chips with his servant Escargoon cringing at the pile of empty chip bags that his king already has eaten and finally Meggy the orange inkling was giving VERY Nervous glances at Cloud Strife while he was taking with Ryu.

"Pikachu, Let's focused on finding Ritcher first," Said Samus as she and her electric companion entered the Lobby room. "Them we will find Robin and Chrom."

"Alright then Samus," Said Pikachu to his best friend as he looked for the Vampire hunter, "And about Chrom and Robin, Libre said that their in New Smash City hoping to get to the bottom of their daughter's recent behavior."

"Well that's a start." answered back the Blond hair Bounty hunter as she then looked around the area for the brown haired Vampire killer. "But let's focused on finding Ritcher first."

Pikachu then gave a nod back as the two then saw the descendant of Simon Belmont talking with Mega Man and Pit as the Latter being talking about the adventures he, the former, Samus and Simon had before joining smash bros.

"Man you should have seen that big battle we had against Ridley, Ritcher!" Said the captain of Plautena's army as he did some dramatic actions and poses like recreating a fight scene from his past. "It was awesome!"

"I won't exactly call it awesome Pit," Mega Man answered back to his friend as his robotic pet dog Rush stood by his side. "Ridley was one the most toughest foes we have ever faced! Samus wasn't kidding about that guy!"

"Well, from what Simon has told me about Ridley, He was almost like a Monster on level of Dracula." Said Ritcher as he recalled the stories he Ancestor told him

"Still, I'm surprised that he was Popular enough to join the tourney, especially after what I heard from Samus said about him working with the subspace emissary." Pit answered back to his friend before noticing the Aforementioned Bounty Hunter approaching them.

"Oh hey Samus, How are you?" Mega Man answered back as the Blond haired bounty hunter and her electric Pokémon companion approached them.

"I'm fine Rock," Said the Bounty Hunter as she took a seat near the three other Smashers, "I need to speak with Ritcher for a while though."

"Really? Something interesting happened lately?" Pit questioned back as the Angel looked at the Bounty hunter with an odd look on his face. "Is it-"

"No Pit, It's not related to Douglas or anything, we're still in a relationship." Samus answered back to the angel she then looked at Ritcher in the eyes.

"Ritcher, Did you noticed anything strange with Lucina during your match with her recently?" Asked the Bounty Hunter. "As in, Any draconic behavior like Ridley?"

Upon hearing what Samus has said regarding his fellow Echo fighter, the brown haired Vampire hunter soon recalled her strange behavior, Acting like she was possessed, Her behavior was almost like she wanted to kill him and finally, her unusual reaction to his holy water. It was almost like she became part undead.

"Draconic? No," Answered the Vampire hunter to the blond haired woman infront of him. "But behavior associated with the Undead? Defientely."

"Wait, Undead?" Questioned Pikachu as he raised his paw up towards as Ritcher looked back at him. "She seems pretty draconic lately if you ask me, Anything else Ritcher?."

"Well, She did tried casting magic like her mother lately." The Vampire hunter answered back to the Electric Pokémon next to Samus. "It was fine for her weaker spells, But when she tried to cast Thoron*, That's when the strangeness occurs."

"Interesting," Said Samus as she recalled the sparing match she had with Lucina the other day as she was also attempting to cast Magic like her mother. 'She was also practing her Mother's magic casting during our practice match the other day as well and then when she tried to cast Thoron, Something strange happens.'

"Hey Samus, Is there something brothering you?" Said Ritcher as the Bounty hunter turned towards him.

"Ritcher, When Lucina tried to cast Thoron, Was her eyes flashing her a Sclera color... Like Dharkon?"

"Yes, Only briefly however." Said Ritcher as he recalled the Ylissean princess's eyes glowing as she fired a spell that is definitely not Thoron. "And the spell she casted was-"

"Whoa, whoa, Whoa, wait just a minute you guys." Interrupted Pit as he and Rock looked back at their fellow Smashers. "What's going on?"

"It's a Long story Pit," Said Pikachu as a feeling of dread flowed through his mind regarding the past like a Burning flame from a Ninetails.

"Like how?" Mega Man asked the Electric mouse Pokémon as he closed his eyes and said his Piece. "Lucina… Is acting feral lately."

Wait Wh-" Shouted Pit as Mega Man quickly covered his friend's mouth with his hand before the other smashers could hear about this.

"Pit! Keep it down for now!" hissed the robot master as quietly as he could. "We can't let this news spread like Wild fire! You know how well the others would take this news, like…. like Waluigi!"

The Captain of Plautena's army then gave a nod back to his knowing that while the other half of the Wario Bros currently has his hatred focused on both the Ultimate Newcomers (Isabelle, Chrom, Banjo, Kazooie, Daisy and Byleth in particular) and Crazy Hand's Deluxe Fighters (except for the Two that Wario has befriended during the Triple team Tourney).

He will do ANYTHING just to get into the roster; Even if it means Murdering others just to get in, Fortunately, The Hands have kept both a close eye and a VERY tight leash on he and his gang to keep them from causing more problems, but that doesn't mean that the Infamous Wahster (As he call himself) From causing up some schemes and Mayhem just to get what he wants.

After his friend has stopped talking, Mega Man then turned to his Mentor figure and said "Alright Samus, We won't tell anyone else right now, But what's wrong with Lucina?"

"It's a Long story Rock," Samus answered back as she told the group regarding Lucina's strange behavior after the events of the Triple team Tourney with Pikachu filling in what he knows as well.

"…That almost sounds like what Shulk is going trough" Said Mega Man upon hearing what he has just heard. "He seems to be Not like himself lately."

Slience then filled the room as a look of Dread then fell onto Ritcher Face's, a painful memory making it's presence know to the rest of his body.

"Guys, I may have a theory with what's going on with Lucina and Shulk." Said the brown haired bounty hunter as he clear his head about his past.

"Really how so Ritcher?" Pit asked back with a questionable look on his face.

"Shulk's behavior may be less frequent then Lucina's but I do have a feeling that there may still be a Part of Galeem and Dharkon inside of their bodies right now." Simon's descendant answered back as he recalled his own case of being possessed.

Dread and fear crept up onto Pikachu, Pit and Mega Man's faces as they realized that the Embodiments of Light and Darkness are Not gone forever as they thought.

Samus then broke the scilence as she turned towards Mega Man and Pit. "Do you guys know when Shulk's problems started?"

"Well, I did noticed him acting more aggressive when fighting Sonic this week," Mega Man answered back as he recalled some of Shulk's recent matches.

"And what else, Rock?" Said Pikachu as he panic slowly clouded his mind. "Did Sonic saw anything odd with him."

"He did," Mega Man answered back as he recalled his normally courageous friend's current look of fear when he tried to get answers from him. "All he mentioned was when Shulk cast the Smash Monado Arts, His eyes went pure white and the one thing he heard from him was 'Vanquish you Filth of Darkness.'

"Yup, I know that feeling Rock, I know that feeling." Answered back Ritcher in a grim tone. "And I'm not talking about when I was under Dharkon's control."

"True about that Ritcher," The Robotic son of Dr Light answered back as he cringed back at time Dr Wily managed to infect his systems with a virus that makes him fell under his control. "I still can't believed that Wily managed to exploit my Weapons variable system with his own first set of Robot Masters**."

As Pikachu looked back from the conversation, A sudden thought came up to his mind as he looked at Samus in the eyes.

"Samus, When Lucina tried to cast Thoron during your practice with you, What happens to her?" Asked the electric mouse Pokémon to the Blond haired Bounty Hunter.

(****)

"How about this one? And this one and This one!" Said Pichu in a frantic tone as she grabbed a quite red dress, A Pink cloak and white leggings from a nearby shelf as she carried them towards Lucina as she gave them to her. "Oh and this

"Pichu calm down, We're just shopping for clothes, No need to get too overexcited" Said the Sapphire haired princess to her companion as Junior was currently looking at some of the action figures the store has to offer, The new Sephiroth Figures in particular is attracting the young prince's attention.

"Well, We need to help you with that fashion sense of yours first." Answered back the electric Rodent as she looked at several Mii cosplayers passing by the shop, One of them in particular was dress up like Tifa Lockheart, Cloud's girlfriend.

"I mean, Your supposed to be seen as the Hope against Grima, The Exalt who traveled back in time to stop her, That type of thing!" Pichu answered back as she turned back to the future exalt.

"Though I supposed that dressing up as Marth to prevent your parents from finding out you're their time traveling Daughter does make sense a way." Answered back Pichu with a smirk on her face. "But trust me, Wearing a dress with a lot of Zippers isn't your style Lucy."

Before Lucina could answer back, Junior carrying some Final fantasy action figures interrupted what she was about to say.

"If you are done talking, Can we do what we came for?" Said the Koopaling in a frustrated tone clearly wanting to look at his type of things. "Cause I want to see the other toys shops soon!"

"Patience my dear reptilian friend," Pichu said as she quickly dashed towards him with a fake smile. "Patience."

"How long do you plan this 'Little miss happy paws' façade up Pichu?" hissed Junior as he glared at his friend while holding his merch.

"Keep it down Junior, we can't risk Lucina realized somethings wrong with her." Whispered back Pichu as she then heard Lucina calling for the two of them.

"Hey if you two don't mind, I will try on these clothes for now." Said Lucina as she went to a nearby Changing room to try one the clothes Pichu gave her.

As the Sapphire haired princess entered the changing room, Pichu then let a sigh of relief.

'So far so good.' Thought the electric mouse Pokémon knowing that Operation Day out is still in action.

As Lucina locked the door to the Changing room, She then peeled her gloves off which was given the shock of her life.

'No, no, no, no, It can't be.' thought the Sapphire haired heir as she saw her branded left hand covered in something she never wanted to see again.

Surrounding the Mark of Grima on her left hand were several moonlight blue Dragon scales as they were slowly spreading to the rest of her Hand.

One thing was on the Ylissean Exalt's mind was a sense of fear as a fleet of past memories of a Giant purple four wing Dragon resurfaced her mind.

'They may be a different color but those scales are just like Grima's' . Lucina thought to herself as she stared at her growing scales. "Could Dharkon's hold over me causes this to happen?"

*A nod to My One shot story, Swords and Magic. It's also explains why Lucina is trying to cast Magic like her mother.

**Archie Mega Man comics reference, Wily did managed to exploit Rock's weapons variable system in that comic

Author's note:

**Yeah, There are several References to other media such as Captain N and Kingdom hearts, Can you guess what they are?**

**Despite the appearance of Escargoon in this story, Certain extended media characters such as Ash Ketchum, Sally Acorn and The Digidestined will NOT be making an apperance in this series. Apologies for those wanting them in advance.**

**The Final Fantasty store that Pichu, Lucina and Junior are visiting in this chapter is based on the real world Pokémon centers. **

**As for the clothes that Pichu is grabbing for Lucina, It's the attire of Terra, the protagonist of Final Fantasy six.**

**Is there anything to Improve on? If Not, See you soon. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 Connections

Heirs to the throne

A Super Smash Brothers story

Written by MegaSalamence64

Author's Note:

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of Heirs to the throne, And as for the cameo of the Inkling in the previous chapter, That was Meggy from the Smg4/ Glitch production series. ;)**

**Enjoy the story! ;)**

Notes:

_Italics means Flashbacks/Telephatic thoughts._

**WARNING! This chapter may contain some material not appropriate for younger audiences, you have been warned!**

Chapter 5: Connections

"So what happened to Lucina when she tries to cast Thoron Samus?" Pikachu asked the Bounty Hunter in concern.

Samus then let a sign as she then explained what she has saw "First her eyes flashed a Selcra color, Then she screams in Pain, and then she finally casted her spell."

"So what spell did she casted when she did that?" Asked Mega Man in concern for his mentor figure.

"It was a blast of dark lighting, But it wasn't just lighting she casted," Samus answered back as memories of the misfired spell her friend has casted flow through her mind. "Dark spikes soon struck me when I dodged the blast shortly afterwards."

"So what happened after that?" Asked Ritcher as a look of concern soon formed on his face.

"Lucina then fell unconscious after she casted her spell." Said the Bounty Hunter as with a grim look on her face. "I quickly took her to Dr Mario and he said that she wasn't Ill or anything, but he did say she seems more draconic like lately."

"Well, we got one piece of information we need to know," Said Pikachu as he looked back at back at Mega Man. "Rock, You did say that Shulk is also suffering from something similar, Right?

"Your right about that Pikachu," The Blue Bomber answered back as he gave a glance back at the Electric mouse Pokémon. "Is there any reason why you want to bring that up again?"

"Well, If Shulk is suffering something similar to Lucina," Pikachu answered back with a look that shows him being deep in thought. "Then it should be logical that he also has a trigger to cause his feral behavior to occur, right?"

"Yup he does," Said the robotic son of Dr Light as he then took out a CD and handed it to the electric type Pokémon, The latter making sure to not spark any electricity while holding it. "I heard from Sonic that when Shulk used his Smash Monado art, That's when his own irregular behavior occurs."

"Alright then," said the Rodent Pokémon as he looked back at the disk he received from the Robot Master. "Hey Rock, Is this disk?"

"Recorded footage of the matches that occurred this week?" Mega Man answered back to Pikachu. "Yes it is, Master Hand gave a copy to me for safe keeping, but you may need it more then I do right."

"No problem Rock, We will return it to you soon enough." Said Samus as she gave a nod back to her fellow smasher and surrogate nephew as Pikachu then gave her the disk for safekeeping. "I'll see you soon."

"No problem Samus," Said the Blue Bomber as the Blond haired woman and her electrical Companion as they off their seats. "I catch up with you later once you find out what's wrong with Lucina and Shulk."

"Same with you Rock, See you soon as well." Samus answered back as she and Pikachu left the Lobby room to find Agumon and Libre to show them the footage."

As soon as the two other smashers left the lobby, Pit then turned to Ritcher and Mega Man as he looked back at them with a grim look on his face.

"You know Guys, This talk about being possessed brings back memories of when Lady Palutena was under the control of the Chaos Kin." Said the Angel as he recalled the time his goddess fell under the control of a being similar to Galeem and Dharkon. "I have to admit, it still gave me goosebumps thinking about it, especially after seeing it ripped her soul out of her body."

"I agree with you Pit," Mega Man answered back as he looked back with an equally grim look on his face. "If Galeem, Dharkon and the Master Core are that bad, I don't want to know what Tabuu is capable of*."

"Trust me Rock," Said the Captain of Palutena's army in a nervous tone to his friend, His eyes shivering in fear at the leader of the Subspace army. "You don't want to know about what Tabuu is capable of…. at ALL."

(****)

'Oh Naga, It… It… Can't be.' thought Lucina in horror as she stared at the moonlight blue scales growing on her left hand, Tears almost streaming out from her eyes when she looked at the scales.

'Is Dharkon still trying to further his control over me?' Thought the Princess of Ylisse as she recalled when Dharkon's words when he infused his power into her. 'He also aware that I have more of my mother's blood in me then my fathers…'

(XXXX)

'_SINCE GALEEM HAS HER OWN CHAMPION IN THE FORM OF THAT MEDDLESOME MONADO WIELDER, YOU SHALL BE MY CHAMPION!' Said the Master of Darkness as his one eye stared into Lucina's eyes in her subconscious state, Chained and unable to flee from her current Foe._

_Shortly after her Father Chrom and the other Smashers that Kirby and Bandana Dee has rescued defeat his Counterpart of Light, Dharkon has taken She, Her Mother and all the other Smashers (Save for Roy, Palutena and the corrupted Shulk whom Galeem was able to keep for her own.) under his control._

"_I won't succumb to your power!" shouted the Princess as she tried her hardest to stay brave in the giant eye staring at her in the void despite the shackles and chains that Galeem has placed on her and the other smashers she has captured holding her back. "My father and the other smashers not under your control will stop you!"_

'_HOW FITTING AND IRONIC IS IT THAT YOU POSSES THE VERY BLOOD OF THE MONSTER THAT TOOK EVERYTHING YOU HOLD DEAR AWAY FORM YOU BY YOUR DEAR MOTHER.' Dharkon continued as he stared at her as if he was examining a rare collector's item. 'EVEN BETTER IS THAT YOUR FELLBLOOD YOU INHERITED FROM HER IS MORE DOMINANT THEN YOUR EXALTED BLOOD.' _

"_W-what are you talking about!" Yelled the Sapphire haired Princess as she looked back at what the eldritch God of darkness has just said about her bloodline. "You can't be serious!"_

'_I AM A GOD MORE POWERFUL THEN THAT VERMIN OF LIGHT YOU CALLED PALUTENA!' Dharkon roared back to his captive. 'EVEN IF YOU DENY IT, YOU'RE JUST AS MUCH OF A MONSTER LIKE YOUR MOTHER!'_

"_My mother is not a monster!" Yelled Lucina as she steeled her resolve as much as possible in front of the master of Darkness. "My bloodline will not determine my fate either!"_

'_SINCE YOU'RE STILL REMAINING BLIND TO THE TRUTH OF YOUR HERITAGE,' Said Dharkon as he then closed his eye, his voice starting to resemble Grima's voice. _

"_THEN PREPARE TO BECOME THE BEAST YOU'RE MEANT TO BE!" Roared the Embodiment of Darkness as his eyes flashed a Midnight purple, His tentacles slowly covering the Sapphire haired Woman as they obstructed her vision. _

"_I will neVER GIVE IN TO YO-" Yelled Lucina in defiance as her vision was fully covered by Dharkon's tentacles, Her voice quickly changing from a human's voice to a Draconic one as she slowly succumb to the darkness, Her Branded hand slowly glowing a dark violet light._

_As his tentacles soon covered the Sapphire haired Exalt. Dharkon then let out a chuckle as the tentacles covering Lucina started to glow a jet-black light._

'_YOU THINK YOU HAVE WON BECAUSE YOU HAE A CHAMPION OF YOUR OWN GALEEM?' Said the Embodiment of Darkness as he continued to look at the light where Lucina is held captive. 'I'M AFRAID YOU HAVE MISTAKEN SINCE I HAVE BROUGHT A CHALLENGER OF MY OWN.' _

_Dharkon then let out a laugh at his impending victory, as his greatest minion was about to be created. Ready to crush Galeem's own Champion when they strike back._

(****)

'No matter how much I tried to deny it, Dharkon was right.' Thought Lucina to herself as she then felt the scales on her left hand with a heavy heart, Memories of a ruined future flooding her mind as she looked at the six-eyed brand on the dorsum of her hand in particular. 'I have both Blessed AND Cursed Blood in me.'

'But I wasn't expecting to my domination bloodline to be of Grima's.' Continued the Ylissean princess as she recalled her mother's side of her Family, Her Grandfather in particular as the memories what little she saw of the high priest of the Grimleal flashed before her eyes.

'Morgan was lucky he never saw that Dastard himself.' Lucina thought in relief that her younger brother have no direct confrontation with her utter lunatic of a Grandfather, knowing that at the time, He would be the more valuable of the two siblings.

'But what if I was just like him?' The Future exalt continued her train of thought she recalled the time she tried to kill her Mother in order to prevent Validar from controlling her and prevent her Father's death which ultimately kick started the events of her fallen future. 'I tried to kill my own Mother just to save the future, Just like how he would be willing to kill others just to get what he wants.'

While Robin was willing to accept death by her own daughter's hands, Lucina was unable to kill her own mother as she didn't pushed her blade through the former's chest due to her love for the woman whom gave birth to her, the scars of the attempted matricide still remaining in her mind.

'I wasn't thinking straight at the time, I thought it was the only way to prevent history from repeating itself.' Thought the Sapphire haired princess as tears started to stream down from her eyes. 'What if Validar was right that he and I were more connected then I thought?'

Before she could further question her connection to her grandfather, Lucina then heard a knock on the door to the changing room as she quickly put back her gloves on.

"Hey Lucina, Are you in there?" Said Pichu's voice as she knocked on the door. "You seems to be in there for a long time."

"Oh Just a moment Pichu." Said Lucina as she quickly undressed herself and put on the clothes that the former has given her to try on.

Well, You sure she's ok in there?" Asked Bowser Junior as he looked back to his friend. "She seems to take longer then most people."

"Well, I know my Mama's a fast changer when she needs to wear a different costume for the occasion." Said the Electric mouse Pokémon. "But Lucina may be different so that question is one I don't really know how to answer."

"Well, She better has a good reason why she's still in there after who knows how long." Snarled the koopaling as he was ready to bang the door like how Donkey Kong plays his bongos in his old final smash. "I'm getting really bored right now."

"Hey Cheer up Junior," Said Pichu as she quickly grabbed her friend by his claw and pulled him towards the action figure section of the store. "Why not we check out the new figures from the Verum Rex series? I heard they released the new Yozora figures already."

"Pftthhh! Really?" Snorted Junior as the son of Bowser then held his Sephiroth action figure he found earlier, "They don't even have those Gigas or things from that game for sale right now, Or the other villains from that game."

"Hey, I think Yozora's pretty cool right now," Pichu answered back as she then gave a look at one of the action figures on sell at the moment. "Though lately, some people are comparing him to this guy named Noct-"

"There you two are!" Said a familiar voice as the two children then looked around to see a Blue haired woman wearing a red dress, a Pink cloak and white leggings as she carried her old clothes in her hands.

"What do you think?" Asked the Ylissean exalt as she gave a smile back to the duo as they looked back at her somewhat exposed attire.

"Hey Pichu, you didn't tell me that you choose this for Lucy!" Whispered back Junior as he let out a smirk, his mind going to some for a lack of a better word 'inappropriate' areas when he saw the dress's exposed area.

"Zip it Junior," Hissed back the electric mouse Pokémon as she was almost tempted to send a jolt up her buddy's scales. "I was chosing something based on Tiki's Outfit."

"Heh, You clearly have some other ideas when designing it though." Sneered Bowser Junior clearly getting on the verge of nose bleeding at the exposed area of the dress. "Nice one Pichu, Nice on-"

The electric mouse Pokémon then sent a small jolt of electricity down her friend's body, Temporary preventing him from speaking out more of his childish mind.

"Well then, maybe we should try something else instead." Said Pichu with a cheeky smile on her face to the blue haired princess. "We definitely don't want you looking like Camillia right now."

(xxxx)

Meanwhile inside the Smash Mansion, Corrin and his twin sister Kamui were currently heading back to their room when suddenly, the light blond haired manakete suddenly froze up as he frantically looked around the room before leaping behind his sister.

"H-h-h-h-hey Kamui, Is C-C-C-C-C-C-Camilla here?" Said the male Manakete before his sibling faced palmed at his behavior while dragging him back to their room.

"Relax Corrin, Relax." Said the light blond haired manakete with a deadpan look on her face as she dragged her terrified brother. "Camilla isn't here right now. So just remain calm."

"Easy for you to say!" Snarled the prince of Hoshido as he looked back at his sibling. "Let's say if Takumi is here right now, how would you react?"

Upon hearing the name of their (Very Pigheaded) elder stepbrother, Kamui quickly freezed up as she then quickly dragged her brother back to their room.

"L-l-l-l-let's get out of here before Takumi comes!" Yelled the Nohrian Princess in fear as the roles of whom was being dumfound at their siblings' irrational behavior was reversed as Corrin was face palming at his sister's personal fear of the archer of Hoshido.

'Oh for the love of god.' Cringed the light haired manakete at his sister's cowardly behavior, as he was unaware of that he reacted the same when he felt someone mentioned their crazed lunatic older sister from their adoptive family side.

(xxxx)

"Well I supposed you got a point Pichu," Lucina answered back as she looked back at the dress, While it does resemble the daughter of Naga's current attire. It was quite exposing for a simple dress. "I'm going to change back right now."

"Alright then," Said Pichu as she saw her friend quickly enter the changing room to change back to her normal attire. "I will plan our next stop while waiting,"

"So Pichu, Did you see anything odd in Lucina's eyes?" Said Bowser Junior as the paralysis is wearing off from his body.

"Nope, No flashy eyes right now." Said the electric mouse Pokémon as she turned back to him with a smile. "She should be all right."

"Really, You don't recall her turning into a killer lighting spewing dragon that tried to KILL us, my siblings, her parents and our parents during our time in the Dark Realm?" said The Koopaling as he suddenly felt like he was the sane one between him and Pichu. "We nearly got BBQ by her at one point!"

"Well, Your right about the BBQ part," Said Pichu as she cringed at the times Lucina has tried to kill them when she was under Dharkon's control. "But it's the past, Let her enjoy some free time every now and then."

"Alright, but my previous point about me potentially quitting our little group still stands if Lucy tries to kill us later." Grumbled the Koopaling as he rolled his eyes at his friend's behavior at the moment.

'Keep it together Junior, Keep it together.' Thought the heir to Bowser's throne while he looked at Pichu currently marking some areas on her brochure. 'Hopefully nothing will go wrong, HOPEFULLY.'

(****)

"Alright then, Let's rewinded the footage to see if there is anything different about Shulk." Said Samus in her room as Pikachu, Libre and Agumon as the bounty hunter pressed a button on her computer.

On the resumed video screen, There was Sonic fighting Shulk in their latest match as the former was constantly hitting his foe with his spin dash attack.

The latter quickly countered back with a swing from the Monado as he then activated his monado arts. A green aura soon started covering his whole body.

"Well, We can cross out The shield monado art from what trigged Shulk's odd behavior." Said Pikachu as he took out a pencil and crossed out a box that says Shield on it. "We only see Shulk used five Monado arts during the Smash tourneys, so Rock may be right that he says that the Smash Monado art is the trigger."

"We need to see the footage first to comfirm it Pikachu," Said Samus as she key in some code as she then resumed the video once again. "Alright, this should be the part."

On the screen of the bounty hunter's computer, Shulk was clearly now evenly matched with sonic as the aura around him was glowing red as he trade swords slash against the blue hedgehog's spin dashes.

"Shulk seems alright Samus." Libre answered back to her friend as she looked back at the footage with a puzzled look on her face. "I don't see the problem with what's wrong with him."

"Libre, wait for it." Said the Bounty Hunter as she then pointed to the screen.

As soon as Sonic finished charging up a massive spin dash, his foe's blade then suddenly struck him as he then let out a malicious grin, quickly striking the hedgehog's belly as he was then blasted him off the stage.

"Hey Samus, I heard that the Monado can only truly hurt robots and not other living beings." Said Pikachu in concern at his blue spikey friend clearly in pain from the Moando's laser blade. "Well Apples are apparently an exception, but here in the smash realm. It can't normally severely injured others."

"That and the DPS (Damage Protection Spell) Of the Mansion prevents any deaths or major injuries from occurring during fights." Samus continued as she then gave a glance at her right arm, The part of her body that was in near contact from Lucina's misfired Thoron spell. "But Rock Clearly mentioned that Sonic's wound hasn't fully recovered yet despite this."

"So your saying that Shulk in his 'feral' state can cause injuries like that?" Asked Agumon as he was quickly caught up to speed regarding the Blond haired scientist and his girlfriend's recent behavior. "Strange."

"We may need to look at Shulk's Other matches for now." Answered back the bounty hunter as she clicked on another folder from the disk in her computer.

"So you think Pichu's alright Pikachu?" Asked Agumon to his best friend's father as he looked in worry at the potential harm the former was going to be in.

"I hope so," Said Pikachu back as he held his wife's paws in concern. "We can only hope for the best."

"Hey, Show some more spine Honey!" Said Libre to her Husband. "Pichu WILL be fine. I swear to Arceus!"

"Alright then sweetie, Fair enough." Said the normal looking Pikachu to his wife as he then saw Pit opening the door to his best friend's room.

"Pit, what's wrong?" Said the blond haired bounty hunter in concern as Pit looked back at them, His face almost out of air.

"Dynamax, Stadium near the mall, Digimon!" Rapsed out the angel as the last line then worried the the four non humans in the bounty hunter's room, an expression of fear forming on their faces.

"Not good guys, Not good." Said Pikachu as he looked back at his wife. "Libre, did you put any activities near the mall in the folder you gave Lucina?"

"Yes I did," answered back the Costumed Pikachu as worry slowly filled her normal brash and boostful voice. "Oh no."

"I need to head there ASAP!" Said the electric mouse Pokémon as he dashed towards the door, "Pichu and Lucina may be in trouble!"

"Your not coming alone honey, !" said Libre as she followed her husband with a determined look on her face. "Nobody's going to mess with our little girl!"

"Hey Samus, Mind decoding the mystery on Shulk and Lucina's strange behavior on your own?" asked the normal Pikachu to his blond haired friend. "We will be back soon enough!"

"No, I'm coming along with you." Said the Bounty hunter as she off her computer and got off her desk, "Agumon, are you ready for this?"

"Yup, I won't let Pichu down if she saved me from Dharkon's control." Said the Digimon with a determined look on his face.

"Let's go," Samus answered back as she and her companions dashed out of the room, Hopping to stop the Dynamaxed digimon from causing any further harm as Pit finally caught his breath.

"Hey guys, Don't forget about me!" Said the angel as he dashed out of the room to catch up with them.

*Nod to AngelZeroEXE's fanfics, Mega Man actually have a connection with Tabuu in her fanfics.

Author's Note:

**Yeah, Lucina is Major Grima blood/ Minor Naga blood in the Deluxe-Verse. This will be playing a major role in World of Light Deluxe btw. (So will her connection to her evil grandfather.) Expected our favourite time traveling princess to have problems from her mixed heritage in the future. **

**There is also a nod to Verum Rex from Kingdom hearts 3. Yes Kingdom hearts elements will be in play in the Deluxe-verse, But i won't say how.**

**Also Corrin and Kamui still family issues with their step/Adoptive famillies in the deluxe-verse. What do you think?**

**Well, What do you think? Is there anything to improve on? If not, see ya! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6 Dynamaxing Chaos

Heirs to the Throne

A Super Smash Brother Story

Written by MegaSalamence64

Author's Note:

**Hey Guys, Welcome back to another chapter of Dragon wings of Fate, **

**Yeah, Lucina's Flashback regarding Dharkon infusing her with his power is going to be a plot point for future stories in the World of Light Deluxe-verse, Same with Shulk and Galeem.**

**Also Dharkon's hypothetical voice is a mix between Drago Bludvist from How to Train your Dragon 2 and Ansem Seeker of Darkness from Kingdom Hearts 1. **

**Yes, There is a Dynamaxed Digimon in this chapter, hope you don't mind. **

**Nothing much to really say here but enjoy the newest chapter! ;)**

Notes:

_Italics means telephatic thoughts/Flashbacks_

Chapter 6: Dynamaxing Chaos

"So Pichu, I hope we're not going to another clothes shop!" Said Bowser Junior in boredom and frustration as he looked back at the electric mouse Pokémon as she was looking at her brochure, marking various areas with crosses and markings with a pencil. "Seriously, I'm starting to feel how the community feel when Corrin and Kamui got into the tourney right now!"

"Patience, my scaly friend, patience," Said the electric mouse Pokémon with a devious tone in her voice as she then circled a café on her brochure. "We shall be taking a break for a while first."

"Well that's a relief!" Said Junior as let out a sigh of relief at what he was hearing. "This clothes shopping is getting really old, how does Mario and his stupid brother go through this with Peach?"

"It's a woman's thing Junior, trust me." Answered back Pichu as she look back at Lucina whom has not only returned the clothes the former wanted her to try, She was also wearing her original clothes again, Before turning back to her friend. "We Ladies seem to have this ability to shop without needing much rest."

Upon hearing what Pichu has just said, Lucina then let out a smile regarding the memories of spending time with her mother outside of the war, Even if her sense of fashion was consider weird by others, her fellow second gen shepherds included.

'_STILL CLINGING ONTO HANGING AROUND IMBECILES OF THE LIGHT AREN'T YOU?' _Interupted a voice in the ylissean princess's head as a feeling of dread entered her mind as the world around her started to distort around her. '_WHY ARE YOU NOT EMBRACING YOUR FELLBLOOD?'_

"Dharkon, How are you in my mind?" Said the Ylissean exalt she tried to stay strong with the eldritch god taking in her mind as she grabbed one of the railings to steady herself as Pichu and Junior stopped their little conversation to see her acting strangely.

"Hey Lucy, Something wrong?" Asked Pichu in concern as she dashed towards her friend with junior begrudgingly following behind, hopping she doesn't go crazy and attack them.

'_THE SAME WAY HOW YOUR MOTHER IS BOUNDED TO YOUR GRANDFATHER AND GRIMA BY BLOOD." _Answered back the voice in the future exalt's head as she struggled to stand up properly as her companions approached her. _'MY POWER IS STORED WITHEN YOU, YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME FOREVER! '_

"Zip it!" shouted the Sapphire haired princess as red eye tattoos started to grow on her checks, "You and Grima are alike, You two can't stay dead like the dastards you are!"

'_STAY DEAD? STAY DEAD?' _echoed the master of darkness's voice as it then let out a malicious laugh as the Ylissean princess's vision started to become even more distorted then before. _'YOUR CLEARLY MISTAKEN MY DEAR CHILD, I'M A PART OF YOU NOW JUST LIKE HOW GALEEM IS NOW A PART OF THAT MEDDLESOME MONADO WIELDER.'_

"What!" Said Lucina in shock at what she has just heard that she and her boyfriend are carrying a part of the eldritch deities that nearly wiped out the mutiverse, "You and Galeem are a part of me and Shulk now!?"

'_YES, SOON YOU SHALL SEE THE TRUE YOU RETURN,' _Dharkon answered back his tone clearly becoming more malicious as he talks, _'YOU SHALL SOON FINISHED WHAT GRIMA HAS STARTED!"_

"I will not succumb to your power!" Yelled the Sapphire hair princess as the tattoos on her checks vanished from her body. "Me and Shulk will never give in into you or Galeem!"

'_SUIT YOURSELF,' _Dharkon answered back as his voice slowly vanished from his former second in command's mind. '_BUT YOUR FELLBLOOD AND MY POWERS WILL BE THE MARK OF YOUR TRUE HERTIAGE!'_

As Dharkon's words slowly left her mind, Lucina then slowly got back up as she took in some deep breaths, Her vision slowly returning to normal as she used the railing she was holding onto as a crutch to get up.

'No, NO' Thought the Ylissean princess with a heavy heart, tears streaming down her eyes as she glanced at her left hand with fear regarding her connection to Dharkon. 'It cant be…."

"Lucina! Are you alright?" Asked Pichu in concern as she quickly turned to her friend. "You were acting like you had a seizure earlier!"

"Sorry Pichu," Said the Ylissean Princess as her vision fully returned back to normal, "I may have been worried that about some past incidents…."

"Why not we find a place for you to sit down first?" Said the electric rodent as pointed to nearby some benches. "Just relax for the time being and-"

"I'm fine," Rasped out the Ylissean Princess as she stood up on her feet. "Let's get going now."

"Alright then, But we should definitely get you something first," Said Pichu in concern as she looked back the young sapphire haired woman. "Take it easy."

"Well Pichu, Your already sounding like your father now." Lucina answered back with a smile despite her hazy mind*.

"Ha Ha Very funny Lucy," Said the electric mouse Pokémon as she then smile back to her older friend, "But hey, at least your feeling better now."

"Thank you Pichu," Said the Future exalt of Ylisse as she smiled back to her friend with a sincere grin, banishing what Dharkon has said to her for the time being. "Shall we get moving?"

"Yup, Let's go!" Said Pichu with a smile as she then saw an Indigo masked puffball roughly around the size of fellow Pokémon smasher Jigglypuff approaching them, followed by a blue humanoid Jackal Pokémon wearing a red a.

"Oh Sir Meta Knight, Lucario, What's wrong?" Said Lucina as she saw her fellow Smashers approaching her and two companions.

"It's a long story Miss Lucina." Said the Masked star warrior in a Spanish accent** as he and his aura using companion looked back at the Ylissean Princess. "Me and Lucario, were having a match at the Nearby stadium until all of a sudden, A Dynamaxed Digimon suddenly appeared out during the battle!"

"Say what now!" Said Pichu in shock at what she just heard, "But Dynamaxing is only possible in the Galar region! And when can Digimon Dynamax anyway?"

"Well, I did heard Crazy Hand was preparing some of the stadiums for the upcoming newcomers." Said Lucario as he recalled some of the words that the twin brother of Master Hand has said. "With Dynamaxing of all things include with the help of an artificial power core that can replicate power spots."

"Yeah, So what does this have to do with the Dynamax Digimon?" Asked Junior with some interest in his voice as he looked back at his fellow Smashers. "For once Pichu says something helpful for once, When can Digimon even Dynamax in the first place?"

"Hey!" Snarled the electric mouse Pokémon at what she has just heard.

"I'm not so sure myself." Said the Aura Pokémon a look of worry and concern befelling onto his face. "It's looking for someone."

"Who?" asked the electric mouse Pokémon with a puzzled look on her face.

"We should get back on the current task right now." Luacrio answered back, His emotions hidden behind his mask. "We need to stop this thing right now, before it runs loose."

"Terry and Roy are holding down the fort for now," Said Meta Knight as he looked back at trio. "I know you three may be busy right now, But we need some help to stop the Digimon. Are you willing to help?"

"No problem!" Said the electric mouse Pokémon as she then looked back towards Junior and raised his claw up for him. "You can count on us!"

"By us, I hope you mean Lucina and yourself." Said the Koopaling in clearly detest at the situation. "I'm not going up against another dragon like when-"

"Let's go you two." Interupted the Ylissean Princess with the tone of one would expect from a Queen. "We need to stop the Dynamaxed Digimon before things get worse."

"Alright fine." Said Junior knowing his out numbered in this situation; He has to go through along with it. "Let's just get this over with."

As the five Smasher soon left for the stadium that was under attacked by the Dynamaxed Digimon, Lucario then gave a glance back at Lucina, An unknown feeling surging towards his body the more he looked back her.

'Strange, Lucina's aura has rather strange lately,' Thought the Aura Pokémon as he noticed from his point of view, A black and Blue aura wavering around the sapphire haired princess's body. 'It almost feels like Dharkon's power is inside her.'

Unaware to the five smashers, Watching them from the shadows was a small draconic creature wearing a red cape and googles, It was currently observing the five smashers with the Blue haired woman being it's main target at the moment.

"So this is Dharkon's back up emissary?" Muttered the creature to itself as it slowly dissipated into data, A smirk soon appearing on it's face as it did so. "This changes everything."

(****)

"Where… is…. she?" Roared a large skeletal Dinosaur with a large orange missile on it's back as it crushed a good part of the Vacant stadium while it swung it's tail at "Where… Is… Master Dharkon?"

"Hey big guy, Over here!" Yelled Terry Bogards as he waved at the Enlarged Skull Greymon as the undead digimon turned his attention to the Buster Wolf, It's already destructive instincts made only worse by Dynamaxing ready to hack and slash the tiny human in front of it.

Before it could do tear Terry into shreds however, It then felt a slash on it's back as it turned to whoever did it,

It was a young red haired man roughly around Lucina's age as he slashed one of the Giant undead dinosaur's legs with his sword.

While it was not much to cause any real harm to it, the Dynamaxed Digimon felt a burning sensation from where the tiny human was struck it.

"Kill… Killl…" Hissed the SkullGreymon as it's red hue started to glow a darker red as it quickly swung it's tail at the Red haired swordsman, Whom barely dodged out the way. "Kill them all…"

Before the crazed digimon could hack and slash the young Lion of Pharae with it's claws. A shockwave from Terry's Power wave attack soon knocked it's wounded leg as it soon slip and fall.

"Thanks Terry!" Said The red haired swordsman to his fellow smasher as he smile back towards the latter.

"No problem Roy!" Answered back the Blond haired fighter as he dashed towards the prince. "We faced a lot worse during the World of Light incident so this should be practice for us."

"Yeah that's true." Said Roy as he then noticed the Dynamaxed Skull greymon getting up, Anger and rage still on it's mind. "But we should focused on the stopping the SkullGreymon first.

Before the undead Digimon could attack them once again, A sphere of aura energy blasted the beast's back as it glared at whom has shot the energy blast.

"Nice one Lucario!" Said the Blond haired King of fighters as the Aura Pokémon entered the stadium followed by Meta Knight, Lucina, Pichu and Boswer Junior. "Just in time as well."

"Don't start celebrating just yet Terry," Said the Masked star warrior as he landed on near him, his companions soon catching up to him. "We need to stop this SkullGreymon first."

"No problem, Me and Terry should have weakened it enough to subdue it," Said Roy as he turned towards Lucina with a concern look on his face. "Hey Lucina, Are you ready for this?"

"No problem Roy," Answered back the Ylissean Princess to the Pharean Prince as she draw her Falchion from its scabbard. "Let's do this."

The red haired prince gave a nod back to his warrior as the seven smashers prepared to stop the Dynamaxed Skull Greymon from escaping the stadium and reeking havoc on the place.

Upon seeing the newcomers that has entered the arena, The Skull greymon turned it's soulless eyes towards them, Rage fueling it's actions.

Upon seeing Lucina in it's range of site however, The Skull Greymon soon gave a glare at it as from it's point of view,

"Capture… Master Dharkon's… emissary…."Uttered the grey skeletal Digimon in low voice that only the Ylissean Princess could hear as it then got down on all fours and blasted the missile on it's back towards the seven smashers.

"Everyone duck!" Yelled Lucario as he, Meta Knight, Roy, Terry, Pichu, Lucina and Bowser Junior moved out of the way of the missile as it soon made contact with the entrance, blasting it into a thousand bits and bricks.

"Ok, I can't believe about to say this, But can that Skull Greymon still uses it's normal attacks?" Said Pichu in shock at what she just saw. "Well I know that that some wild Dynamaxed Digimon are capable of using their normal moves but this is ridiculous!"

"Yes it did Pichu," Said the Blue aura jackal as he looked back at his fellow Pokémon smasher as he then looked back at his foe. "That Skull Greymon even used a Max Phantasm attack on me and Meta knight before Roy and Terry Arrived."

"I hate to interrupted you Lucario, But we should remained focus on our current task at hand." Interrupted Meta Knight to the aura using Pokémon as he then drew his own blade Galaxia out. "Keep it away from the entrance as much as possible to prevent it from leaving the stadium."

"Noted, Let's do this." Said the Aura Pokémon as he briefly glanced at his wristband containing a small orange marble like gem with blue and red swirls in it. "Junior, Pichu, You distracted that thing with as a hit run strategy while Me and Terry try to distort it's balance."

"A good idea, Lucario," Meta Knight answered back as he looked back towards his fellow swordfighters. "Lucina, Roy, Your swords have anti-Dragon properties*** to them, You two and I will deal the finishing blow to this beast."

"You can count on us Meta Knight!" Said the Red haired teen as he drew his blade out as he then turned to Lucina as the look on the Ylissean princess's face was like she has saw and heard the unexpected.

"Hey Lucina, are you ok?" Asked the young Lion of Pharea as he looked back to his fellow swordfighter. "You seem pretty pale lately."

"Oh, I'm fine Roy," Answered back the Ylissean exalt, Quickly banishing what the SkullGreymon has just said to her. "It's nothing, I promised."

Deciding to put off asking questions for later, Roy and his fellow swordfighters dashed towards the undead digital Dinosaur as they prepared to stop it from causing any further harm.

"Hey Big guy, Over here!" Yelled Pichu as she stuck her tongue while sending several sparks of electicity towards the Digimon.

While it did not did as much damage as she hope for, It was enough to get the get the Digimon's attention as it gave a glare through it's soulless eyes at her as a small grin fell on her face.

"Checkmate!" Yelled the electric mouse Pokémon as she then swung her tail at shot out two electrical webs at the SkullGreymon's feet, Electricity soon flowing through it's bones as it sudden feels sluggish and numbed,

The Undead dinosaur then tried to smash it's tiny foe with it's claws, A small turtle creature then leaped up and splattered some paint like goop into it's eyes with his paint brush.

The acidic paint then blinded the SkullGreymon as it roared in pain from it's blurred vision as despite it now being a battle hungry beast, the corrosive acid slowly melting it's bones.

"You… shall… pay… for… this!" Roared the Digimon as he then was blasted by a combonation of Aura blasts and shockwaves from both Lucario and Terry.

As the Digimon then turned to the source of the energy blast that injured him, It's listening sense still being active despite his eyes being blinded by Junior's paint.

It then summoned several phantom objects out of the ground as it then shoot them at the foes who blasted it's back.

Lucario quickly summed a forcefield of light around him and Terry as his barrier blocked the objects summoned by the Digimon.

"Now Meta Knight!" Yelled the Aura Pokémon as he then saw his friend flying towards the undead dinosaur.

As the blinded SkullGreymon was currently focusing it's attention on the two smashers in front of it, It then felt a slash from it's next from a small indigo puffball with wings.

"Gah!" Yelled the beast as it then gave a glare at Meta Knight as he flew away from it.

"Lucina, Roy, Now!" Yelled the star warrior as he looked back at the two young warriors dashing towards the undead Digimon.

"Gotcha Meta Knight!" Yelled the red haired prince as he then struck the beast's right leg, Where he previously stuck it earlier. It's power's slowly draining from it's body.

"Well then, Lucina, you know what to do!" Said the young Lion of Phare's as Lucina gave a nod back As she then dashed towards the beast's, preparing to slash it to neturalized it.

However, as the Ylissean Princess soon approached the Skull Greymon, her sword soon started to glow a dark aura, Electric sparks soon appearing on it.

Lucina then slashed the Digimon with her sword as she then noticed the electric sparks and dark aura surrounding it. Her foe roared in pain due to the blade's unexpected power.

'What the-" thought the future exalt as she then looked back her sword, It's aura slowly dissipating as sparks started to appear on the Digimon's body as Roy then grabbed her hand.

"Watch out!" said the red haired prince as the Digimon soon exploded, It slowly shrunken back to it's normal size before shrinking further into an egg shape light.

As soon as the light dissipates, The seven Smashers soon saw where it dissipates as an orange egg with purple lines was in it's place.

"What, Just happened?" Said Pichu as she looked back at Lucina, A Smile appearing on her face. "Hey that was pretty cool Luicna!"

Silence then befelled on the Ylissean princess as she stared at her sword in disbelief at what she has just done. 'I just hope it's not another thing that I have inherited from Dharkon when he infused his power in me.'

Before she could dwell on the topic even further, She then saw two electric rodents that are slightly bigger then Pichu, An orange dinosaur and a blond haired Bounty hunter entered the stadium.

"Pichu, are you alright?" Said the larger non costumed rodent as he gave a big hug towards the small electric rodent, Tear alsmost streaming from his eyes. "You had me and your mother so worried there!"

"Don't worry Papa, I'm fine" Said the smaller electric Pokémon as she hugged back her father, "Me, Lucina, Junior, Lucario, Meta Knight, Terry and Roy defeated the Digimon here."

"That's my girl!" Said the costumed Pikachu as she joined in the Hug, Her stronger grip nearly squeezing the life out of her Hubby. "See Sweetie, She got in her after all!"

"Libre, Mind lessing the grip on me and Pichu first?" Wheezed back the masked Pikachu's husband as he loosen his own hug on his daughter to let her breath.

"Opps, Sorry dear." Libre answered back as she did what her husband asked as he took some deep breaths to replaced the air he nearly lost from his lungs. "Force of habit."

"No problem." Said the non dressed up Pikachu as he then saw the Egg where SkullGreymon once stood, a worried look appearing on his face as he turned to the Aura Pokémon. "Hey Lucario is that?"

"The Dynnamaxed Digimon?" Answered his fellow Pokémon smasher in concern as he picked up the egg. "It is."

"So what happened?" Questioned Agumon as he looked back at the egg before turning to his best friend. "How did_"

"Well, You can see when Lucina landed the final blow on old pile of bones here," Pichu answered back with a smile on her face. "Her sword suddenly glowed this cool aura and then- KA-blam!"

Upon hearing the part regarding dark auras, Samus then gasped and approached the sapphire haired woman with a worried look.

"Lucina, We need to talk, Now." Answered back the bounty Hunter as she grabbed the Ylissean princess's hand as she looked back at her in shock.

(****)

*While Lucina is some who can't really understand jokes, I think this is something she can understand.

**Yup, More Kirby Right Back at Ya Nods with Meta Knight's dub voice actor.

***What anti Dragon priorities does the Sealing sword have in Fire Emblem 6? Sorry if I may have got any part of it wrong but it should deal some more damage to them like Falchion.

Author's Note:

**Yup, We got an appearance of Meta Knight, Lucario, Roy and Terry here. Yeah this chapter got some non canon stuff like the Dynamaxed Digimon, Hope you don't mind it.**

**Yeah, the fight scene in this chapter is short, Fight scenes are really hard to write.**

**Also that creature observing Lucina in the mall? Yup it's a Digimon, Anybody who seen Digimon Adventure Tri should know whom it is.**

**More Dharkon and Lucina moments, It's based on Ansem(Seeker of Darkness Ansem btw) and Riku connection from the Kingdom Hearts series. Shulk and Galeem will be having a similar dynamic as well.**

**What do you think? Is there anything to improve on? **


	7. Chapter 7 Winds before the Storm

Heirs to the Throne

A Super Smash Brother Story

Written by MegaSalamence64

Author's Note:

**Hey Guys, This chapter is the final chapter to Heirs to the Throne, It's a bit of a mini story, But other then that enjoy this chapter! ;)**

Notes:

_Italics means telepathic thoughts/ Flashbacks_

**Bold Means Master Hand/Crazy Hand talking.**

Chapter 7: Winds before the storm.

As she and Lucina soon settled down on the benches near the damaged stadium, Samus then looked back at her friend with a look of concern and worry especially with what she heard about the Sapphire haired exalt's

"Alright Lucina, What happened with earlier with the Dynamax Digimon?" Asked the blond haired bounty hunter to her friend. "Your sword suddenly have this dark aura and you slayed that SkullGreymon in one blow."

"I… don't know Samus," answered back the Princess of Ylisse as she then looked back at her Falchion, A sense of fear and doubt falling onto her face. "All of a sudden it's just triggered up like that."

"Could it be like what happened when you tried to cast Thoron?" Asked the bounty hunter back as she gave a glance at her right arm, "As in any side effects or flashing eyes when you slashed your sword?"

"Fortunately no," Said the Ylissean Princess as she then gave a glance at her left hand, which was covered up by her gloves. 'Sor far at least.'

'I couldn't let Samus know my growling scales.' Lucina thought to herself as she tried to contain her current problem to herself. 'Or that Dharkon's power is inside of me.'

Before Samus could asked any further questions regarding her friend's behavior, She then saw Pikachu, His family, Agumon and Junior soon approaching them.

"Oh hey Pikachu, How's things with the SkullGreymon?" Asked the bounty Hunter as the mouse Pokémon looked back at her.

"Well, Lucario is planning to bring its Digiegg to Master Hand and find out why it was able to Dynamax." Said the Electric mouse Pokémon as he then gave a look at Lucina, A frown slowly forming on his face as he turned to the daughter of Chrom and Robin. "But I need to talk with Lucina first."

"Fair enough." Said the Amazonian bounty hunter as she looked back at him as he gave her a nod back.

"….Hey Lucina, How was Pichu when she was with you?" Asked the electric mouse Pokémon as he turned to his child currently having a conversation of how the fight between SkullGreymon and the smashers present went with her describing the battle with her usual dramatic flair.

"Well she was pretty energetic on going Clothes shopping with me." Said the blue haired Princess as she looked back at the Mouse Pokémon in front of her. "And she seems worried about what happened the other day."

"Well, That's a relief," Pikachu answered back, A heavy Hippowdon being lifted from his tiny body as he turned to his daughter whom was describing Lucina's unexpected blade slash to Agumon.

"Man you should have been what Lucina did Agumon!" Said the Electric mouse Pokémon in excitement as she reenacted the fight scene with Bowser Junior. "Her sword suddenly became supercharged with Lighting and then she slashed that SkullGreymon with one blow!"

"Heh! Well we did show old bone brain whose boss!" Said Junior as he turned back towards his friend. "I could have totally wipe the floor with him had Lucina not landed that fiishing blow."

"Well, While Lucina's new move was pretty cool, We should probably give some extra credit to Terry and Roy." Answered back Pichu with a smirk. "If she keep this up, People who says she Marth's discounted female clone will be eating their words now!"

"Heh, But before that happens, Your going being eating my Dust first!" Chuckled the Son of Bowser as he then gave a mocking face at his friend.

"We'll see about that." Grined the electric mouse as she then look back their unofficial group member, "Hey Agumon, are you're alright?"

Despite his friend's more cheerful tone, Agumon was being rather skeptical about how the battle went as he looked back at the former with a look of doubt, a huge contrast to his usual happy go lucky self.

"Are you sure Lucina finished that SkullGreymon in one blow?" Said the Digimon with a look of doubt on his normally happy go lucky face. "You still remembered when we fought Machinedramon?"

"Yup, I do," Said Pichu as she recalled the World of Light Incident when the two of them, Mewtwo and Lucas fought the Monster that nearly destroyed File island of the Digital World in his dominion to weaken Dharkon's forcefield. "Papa was the most worried for me when I told him I fought Big bucket of bolts back then."

"I'm mean, Where Lucina is from, they have swords that have anti-Dragon properties Right?" Answered back the orange dinosaur as he looked back in doubt. "But it's seems unlikely she can down one Ultimate level Digimon like that, even if Machindramon is considered a dragon Digimon."

"Hey, We took on the same monster that trashed your home in the past during the World of Light Incident with Mewtwo and Lucas." Answered back Pichu with a smile on her face. "And besides, Roy and Terry weaken it before we arrived at the stadium."

A brief look of slience then fell onto the electric mouse as she then feel recalled the time she and Agumon fought Machindramon in the Dark realm.

While she has learnt from the latter that Skullgreymons can digivole into those metal monstrosities, The one they fought earlier seemed a lot like the Machinedramon that Dharkon summoned as one of his generals to defeat the smashers not under his control.

'It couldn't be the same Machinderamon…. Right?' Grimely thought the electric Rodent as Agumon then noticed his friend then noticed her puzzled expression.

"Hey Pichu, Something wrong?" Asked the Digimon with a puzzled look on his friend. "The Skullgreymon is still in your mind?"

"Oh eh… No it's nothing." Hectically spoke the electric Pokémon as she turned back to her friend with the quirkiest smile on her face. "Are you hungry for some pancakes?"

Despite being aware that his friend is hiding something, Agumon knew that some answers were best left… well unanswered, the orange dinosaur then forced a smile and said to his friend "Well, I supposed your right, I am pretty hungry right now."

as she then saw her father approaching them. "Oh hey Papa, Your planning to head back for training soon?"

"Yes, But I do want to tell you to be safe with Lucina." Said the bigger Mouse Pokémon as he then grabbed his child and gave her a hug. "Be safe dear."

"Thanks Papa, Thanks." Said the smaller electric mouse as she resisted the embrassment she was currently receiving from her father as Junior let out a snicker at his fellow partner in pranks. "I'll be safe."

"Alright, I will see you tonight." Said Pikachu as he then headed towards where Libre and Samus are waiting at. "See you later!"

"See you later Papa!" Said his daughter she saw her father dashed towards where Samus is, before turning to Agumon as she looked back at him.

"So Agumon, Your coming with us?" the small electric mouse Pokémon to her most recent friend, A Grin slowly appearing on her face.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah What now?" Bowser Junior questioned his friend as she turned to him with a small smile.

"Well, We can head off to that Café that was I was talking about earlier." Pichu answered back to her friend as she took out her brochure and pointed to the circled café. "I heard their selling these promotional Sitrus berry Souffe Pancakes I been wanting to try lately."

"Soon good to me!" Said Agumon as he looked back at his friend, Drool flowing through his jaws like a rushing river as he stared at the pictures of the pancakes on Pichu's brochure, his hunger already soaring to new heights.

"Yeah, Yeah, Whatever, Sure is better then Clothes shopping." Grumbled the Koopaling as he rolled his eyes at the digital dinosaur's bottomless pit he calls a stomach. "Ludwig would never let me hear the end of this if he finds out I went Clothes shopping with you."

"Relax, Junior, Relax," Said Pichu as she turned back to his scaly friend with a smirk on her small furry face. "I'll promised to get you those new Fossil Fighters Action figures from the toy store later… OK?"

"….Deal." The Koopaling answered back as Lucina then slowly approached them with Agumon being the first to notice her.

"Hey Lucina I got a question," Said the Digimon to the Ylissean Princess, Still bothered and curious by her defeating a SkullGreymon with just her sword. "How did you really take down Sku-"

"Eh…. Agumon is saying how long does it take to get to the café Shop." Said Pichu as she quickly covered her friend's mouth as she turned towards the Sapphire haired exalt in front of her, A Puzzled look soon appearing on the latter.

"Sorry to say this Agumon, But it's important that you try not to mention anything regarding the SkullGreymon for now." Pichu answered back in a hushed tone to her friend, His shocked look slowly being replaced for a puzzled one.

"It's because of what happened during the Fishing trip, Right?" whispered back the Dinosaur to his friend.

"Sort off, but for now, but no mentioning big pile of bones to Lucy for now." Pichu answered back, Her tone being quite serious from her usual prankster one. "Just make sure you don't say anything like she's harming others."

Despite not knowing what was going on other then Lucina's unexpected behavior during the fishing completion that she, Pichu, Junior and their fathers took part in the other day. Agumon gave a nod back to his friend as he then decided to play along with what she has just said.

"So yeah, Lucina, Shall we get going?" Asked the Digimon as he looked at the Ylissean heir. "Cause that café Pichu told me we're going sounds good."

"Alright then, Let's go." Lucina answered back as Pichu and Agumon cheered in excitement as the three of them and Junior exited the stadium.

'Still that doesn't explained how Falchion can suddenly spark up like that.' Thought the Ylissean princess as she saw looked back at her sheathed sword with a grim expression.

'And I doubt that Marth has done anything like that before.' Continued the Ylissean Princess as she recalled what she saw of her ancestor during his own matches. 'Unless Dharkon's power allows me to such a move-"

A sudden feeling of dread soon entered Lucina's mind as she then realized that Dharkon's influence only occurred when she tried to cast Thoron like her mother, which means his powers were now a part of her now.

'I have to find a way to prevent it from getting worse for me and Shulk if what Dharkon is saying is true.' The Sapphire haired princess thought to herself as the feeling of worry is amplified by tenfold regarding what appears to be the Master of Darkness's voice told her that a part of him and his rival are inside them. 'He and I could finished what they started.'

Before she could dwell on she and her boyfriend's current problem, She was knocked back by the sudden appearance of a Brown haired angel dressed in a white tunic bumping into her.

"Pit! What are you doing here?" shouted the Sapphire haired princess as she slowly got back up from the angel that just bumped into her, His Blue robotic companion catching up with him, Followed by the latter's robotic dog.

"Sorry about that Lucina," Pit answered back as he got back on his feet. "I saw the Dynamaxed Digimon and so me and Rock took off to help Samus and others take it down and-"

"Hate to break it to ya Pit, We send that thing to the Underwhere* before you and Mega man showed up." Sneered Bowser Junior as he gave a smirk back to the Captain of Palutena's army.

"Well, at least you guys are alright." Said the Blue Bomber as he turned back to Lucina. 'Especially you Lucina."

"Thanks Rock." Answered back the Ylissean Princess as gave a smile back at him. "I'm fine, don't worry."

"Are you sure?" Mega Man asked his follow Sm4sh newcomer with some concern, "From what I heard, you seemed to be…. not yourself lately?"

"Rock, would you mind discussing it for another time, I don't want to get Pichu involved in this." Lucina answered back as she looked back to him.

"Ok then," Said the Young robot Master as he then gave a nod back. "So I take that you two are going some where?"

"Yes, Pichu wanted to go to a Nearby Café to relax for a while," Answered back the Ylissean blue haired princess as she turned towards the robot. "You, Rush and Pit can come along if you want."

"Sure, No problem." Answered back the Blue Bomber as he smiled back at the woman in front of him, His red robotic canine doing the same as well.

"Well, Let's go!" Said the Angel as he gave a smile back at Lucina, Whom let out a chuckle.

"Alright then, Shall we get going now?" Pichu asked back as she handed the brochure to Lucina. "Let's go!"

"Well, We could use the break after what happened to" Answered back the Sapphire haired Exalt as the Group then let out a chuckle before they decide to relax at the café, With Agumon in particular, Being pretty ravenous for the Pancakes his friend has told him about.

As the group of seven left for the café, The same Hooded creature was observing them, With Lucina being it's primary target at the moment.

"So far Dharkon hasn't pulled any moves yet," Said the Creature before once again vanishing into bits of data. "But it won't be long before him and Galeem make their comeback."

'It's best to check on what Galeem's Emissary is up to right now." Thought the creature to itself as it fully dissipated into data particles.

(****)

"**So all you know right now about is that the Skullgreymon appeared out of nowhere, suddenly Dynamaxed and attack the stadium?" **Said a Floating white hand in a very large office as it looked back at Lucario and SkullGreymon's egg that was currently protected in a Glass Container. **"Are there any casualties from the resulting fight?"**

"Yes Master Hand," Answered back the Aura Pokémon as he looked back at the Organizer and Sponsor of the Super Smash Brothers Tournaments. "Fortunately, There were no casualties from the Digimon."

"**Strange Indeed, Lucario."** Said the Giant floating Hand to Lucario as he then noticed the latter deep in thought over something. "**Is something wrong?"**

"Well, There was something wrong with the aura of that Skullgreymon." Answered back the Blue Jackal as he recalled the fight he had with it. "It was rather dark and it was looking for something."

"**So despite it's wild state, This Digimon was looking for something, Lucario?" **Master Hand questioned the Aura Pokémon as he looked back at the Digiegg protected by the glass case. **"What is it looking for?"**

Upon hearing what Master Hand has said, Lucario's expersion then turn grim as he then recalled when the Digimon first Dynamaxed, The words that came out of it's undead mouth were '_Master Dharkon… where… are… you?'_

Knowing that it's best to not keep secrets right now, especially when it may be valuable information for Master hand to see, Lucario took and said his piece.

"…It may be looking for something related to Dharkon," Said the Aura Pokémon as Master Hand's face suddenly turned cold at what he has just heard.

"**Dharkon…. DHARKON?" **uttered the Giant Floating Hand as in shock at what he has just heard, Fear and dread flowing down the normally stotic and well meaning hand's mind like a rushing.

"I'm not so sure myself," Answered back the Aura Pokémon as he then look back at the egg, It was not moving much but from what little they kno about Digimon from Agumon, Digieggs are much different then Pokémon eggs, Since they lack more animalistic way of life then Pokémon, their eggs are their way of rebirth rather then the next generation. "But the dark aura I felt from this SkullGreymon is unsual, almost from what little I felt from Dharkon."

"…**. Lucario, You need to be on guard for now." **Master Hand Said the Blue Jackal his tone still having a line of fear and dread in it. **We can't let the public go up in chaos if they find out about Galeem and Dharkon still being alive so try to keep this Information private for now."**

"Understood." The Brawl Newcomer answered back to the Giant floating hand In front of him. "I will report back to you when I get the chance."

"**Thank you Lucario." **The Giant hand answered back to the smasher in front of him. "**You may leave the room."**

The Aura Pokémon then gave a nod back to him as he then left the Organizer of the smash tournament's office.

As Lucario exited the Room, Master Hand Looked back at the Digiegg once more, The feeling of dread still on his mind as he looked back at the egg once more.

'I sense the presence of both Galeem and Dharkon from both Shulk and Lucina lately.' Thought the floating Hand to himself as grim thoughts soon flooded the hallways of his mind like a tsunami wave. 'And this Digiegg almost has Dharkon's aura in it like Lucario has just said.'

'Dharkon and Galeem are know to put a piece of themselves in their second in commands,' Master hand thought to himself as he then took out a Scroll from his drawer (Which he has to safe guard from his brother at times.)

He then unraveled it out on his desk, The feeling of worry still clinging on to him a like a Koala clinging onto a branch it likes.

The Unraveled Scroll soon show an old drawing of the two deities of Light and Darkness, They and their armies soon clashing with each other was just part of what horrors the never ending war between Galeem and Dharkon was considered, even before the exisitance of the Smash brothers tournaments. Even the dulling of the colors on the scroll did not ease that uncomrtable feeling when looking at it.

There were several Hands that look just like him Clashing with each other on the battlefield, Creatures from Miis to Pokémon to robots fighting to the bitter as their masters were lock in combat. This was just a portion of what occured in the World of Smash before the Subspace emissary and World of Light incident.

One thing that was on Master Hand's Mind however were two Dragons beside Galeem and Dharkon on the scroll, A grim look befall on his face when he looked at them clashing their claws and Fangs into each other.

The dragon next to Galeem was roughly around her size, It's scales were shining as bright as the moon, Green silted eyes, Golden wings the size of a house and a long sliver tail as it bit it's foe's tail with it's fangs.

The other Dragon was Not only as dark as a moonless Sky but it appears to be much slimmer and looks to be a female, It's wing are as black as a Panther with light blue eyes and a dark blue tail. It fought against it's foe by piercing it's talons through it's belly despite the pain it was under from it's rival's jaws.

Master Hand's hypothetical eyes looked back in fear at the drawing of the dragons, Despite the rage and hate in their eyes, They were almost in grief and sadness while fighting each other.

'Lucina, Shulk, I can only that you two won't end up like them,' Thought the Giant floating Hand as he rolled back the scroll and place it back to where it previously was located. 'My first champions… and By Extension Galeem and Dharkon's.'

**FIN**

*Nod to the Super Paper Mario games where the underworld is called the Underwhere.

Author's Note:

**Well this chapter was more dialogue heavy with it mostly wrapping up most ends of the story (What was Mentioned About Chrom and Robin searching for answers regarding their Daughter's current condition will be dealt with in another story however.)**

**The scene regarding Pichu and Agumon fighting a Machindramon along with Lucas and Mewtwo will be foreshadowing for my World of Light Deluxe story. The SkullGreymon in this story will be connected to the Machindramon in the upcoming adaptation of WOL, but I won't say how they are connected.**

**Master Hand's scroll and Drawing is also something that will be foreshadowed in World of Light Deluxe. **

**What do you think? Is there anything to Improve on? If not, See ya! ;)**


End file.
